Tazas de té verde
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Momentos tiernos (como solo ellos pueden serlo) de Izuku y Ochako. IzuOcha Week 2018.
1. Información

**_Información_**

 ** _Bienvenidos al IzuOcha Week! Es la primera vez que participo en uno y estoy nerviosa._**

 ** _El IzuOcha es mi OTP aunque me vean escribiendo otro shipp XD_**

 ** _Bueno, los temas de este año son divinos, el del tercer día estoy algo confundida pero lo tomaré como otra cosa. Yyyyyy, va a haber un capítulo con escena lemon (trataré de hacerlo malditamente dulce, como ellos son)._**

 ** _¿Por qué tazas de té verde?_**

 ** _Tal vez algunos lo saben, tal vez otros no, tal vez a algunos les aburra leer siempre en algún lado la referencia, pero a mí me encanta y tenía pensado este título hace MUCHO._**

 ** _Té verde es una referencia al nombre de Ochako y el apellido de Izuku unidos._**

 ** _Ochako Midoriya, significa té verde y es algo cute de la pareja._**

 ** _Otra cosa:_**

 ** _Tal vez aparezcan algunas parejas secundarias a lo largo de esto, no sé aún en qué fics o si todas aparecerán, pero se los voy a advertir._**

 ** _-KiriBaku_**

 ** _-TodoMomo_**

 ** _-InaTodo_**

 ** _-TenMei_**

 ** _-Kamijiro_**

 ** _-SeroMina_**

 ** _-BakugoxMelissa (lo inventé y me gusta XD)_**

 ** _-KiriMina_**

 ** _-TokoTsuyu_**

 ** _Estos son los temas del Week._**

 ** _Día 1 (24-11): Estrellas/Sueños._**

 ** _Día 2(25-11): Fotografía._**

 ** _Día 3(26-11): Calabozos y dragones (como no entendí mucho esto, así que decidí usar el mundo que representa el juego, el Fantasy AU)._**

 ** _Día 4(27-11): Doméstico._**

 ** _Día 5(28-11): Fuerza/Debilidad._**

 ** _Día 6(29-11): Anhelo._**

 ** _Día 7 (30-11): Tranquilidad._**

 ** _Día extra (27-12): Acurrucarse. El día extra es el cumpleaños de Ochako._**

 ** _Bien, disfrútenlo._**

 ** _Los quiero._**

 ** _My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi_**


	2. Día 1: Estrellas

_**A la luz de las estrellas**_

 _ **.**_

La patada sin gravedad que lanzó Ochako en el aire golpeó fuertemente la mejilla de Izuku lanzándolo unos metros. El chico de cabello verde sintió que podía ver estrellas cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo, pero él mismo le había pedido a Ochako que no se contuviera cuando peleara contra él.

Escuchó los pasos de Ochako acercarse a donde estaba y su rostro, su hermoso rostro, apareció en su vista. Ochako no perdía aquel brillo en sus ojos castaños y esas mejillas rosadas por más que creciera, así como Izuku a pesar de su musculatura y crecimiento, no perdía los rasgos suaves y amables de su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ochako e Izuku sonrió asintiendo. Desde los quince que escuchaba esas palabras de ella, pero siempre le provocaba un calor en el pecho el saber que ella se preocupaba por su bienestar.

—Sí, fue una magnífica patada —le respondió. Ochako soltó una risita y le brindó la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Izuku encontró un momento de debilidad en su amiga y la jaló para que ella cayera lográndola hacer reír.

Ambos tirados en el suelo, sudados y cansados de un fuerte entrenamiento, rieron un poco y luego permanecieron callados. Izuku miró a su amiga de reojo, Ochako miraba el techo con una sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando algo. Y a Izuku se le hizo tan hermosa, su corazón latía a mil y quería decirle cuánto la amaba.

Cuánto la había amado desde que tenía diecisiete años.

Pero su inseguridad, y el sabiendo que no era del tipo de chico que a Ochako le gustaba, decidió callar. Ochako suspiró y se levantó para quedar sentada.

—Gracias por entrenar conmigo, Deku —le dijo Ochako con una sonrisa. Izuku, aun desde el suelo se la devolvió.

—Cuando quieras —se sentó también, al lado de ella—. Claro, si volvemos coincidir en el día de descanso —Ochako soltó una risita y luego un quejido.

—Dioses, un día libre a la semana no queda mal, pero como la criminalidad ha aumentado un poco —miró a Izuku y le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo—. Necesitamos pronto un símbolo de la paz —aquello logró hacer sonrojar al chico. Apenas tenían veintitrés años, apenas Izuku se hacía un renombre, pero ya Ochako lo veía como un futuro símbolo de la paz y eso lo llenaba de felicidad.

—Intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda —se quedaron otro poco tiempo más callados. Izuku tenía una invitación en la punta de la lengua, algo de invitarla a tomar té o algo, pero Ochako se levantó antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca.

Se demoró demasiado.

—Debo irme —comentó la chica yendo hacia su mochila. Izuku trató de desviar la vista del cuerpo muy bien formado de su compañera.

Ochako siempre había tenido un gran cuerpo, y la adultez y el trabajo de heroína ayudaron mucho… Izuku estaba rojo.

Levantó la vista cuando la castaña se giró para verlo, aun sentado en el suelo y brindarle una sonrisa.

—Me escribes cuando necesites que entrenemos juntos nuevamente —Izuku asintió y la observó salir. Volvió a tirarse al suelo con la cara entre las manos.

Se sentía como un niño.

 _ **.**_

Izuku tenía que recuperar una bota que se le había dañado, así que se dirigió al edificio en donde su amiga y mecánica personal, trabajaba.

Melissa había comenzado a tener fama entre los héroes, pero siempre sacaba tiempo para reparar las cosas de Izuku. Mei también estaba ganando fama, y su relación con Tenya había aumentado más su fama, dado que la vez que la entrevistaron sobre su relación, lo único que mencionó fue todas las cosas que había creado para su pareja. Izuku recordó que Tenya le había dado un discurso sobre usar su relación para fines lucrativos.

A Izuku más de una vez la prensa le había inventado un romance con Melissa, decían que era más común las relaciones entre héroe y mecánico a la de dos héroes. Izuku las había negado todas las veces, siempre diciendo que lo único que había entre Melissa y él era una amistad.

El taller de Melissa estaba en el último piso de un edificio del centro. Solo pocas personas tenían la autorización de entrar, así que Izuku fácilmente pasó su tarjeta y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la rubia de espaldas, reparando algo en su mesa.

—Hey, Melissa —saludó Izuku acercándose, la rubia muchacha dejó su quehacer, trabajando la bota de su mejor cliente para observarlo. Las mejillas de Izuku estaban rojas y ella enarcó una ceja— ¿Cómo haces para declararte a una chica de la cual siempre estuviste enamorado?

Melissa dejó caer el destornillador que tenía en su mano.

Oh no.

—¿Eso es una declaración de amor? —Izuku abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a tartamudear—, porque tendré que rechazarla, eres mi mejor amigo, Izuku. Lo sien…

—¡No eres tú! —exclamó el chico estirando las manos frente a él. Melissa suspiró de alivio, no quería romper el corazón de su amigo y el corazón se le bajó de la garganta al saber que no era de ella de quien hablaba.

—Oh, ya me habías asustado —comentó la chica agachándose y volviendo a tomar el destornillador. Izuku se sentó en una silla al lado de su mesa y colocó la cara entre sus manos—. Digo, no eres un mal chico, pero no quería rechazarte y romper tu corazón.

—Pero de igual forma me rechazaste —murmuró Izuku logrando que su amiga soltara una risita—. Entonces…

—¿Quién es? —le interrumpió Melissa. Los verdes ojos de Izuku miraron las manos enguantadas de la rubia sin responder.

—Es… —Melissa se movió para sacar algo de una caja.

—¿Uravity? —Izuku resbaló y se cayó de la silla con un pequeño grito. Melissa sostenía el casco de la castaña, la rubia sonrió dándose cuenta.

—Yo-yo… —Izuku se levantó y se sentó en la silla nuevamente— ¿Por qué tienes su casco?

—Me pidió una reparación —respondió la rubia—. Dijo que su mecánica (Mei, creo que era), está algo ocupada con unas modificaciones en Iidaten —Melissa se encogió de hombros—. Sé que los héroes tienen sus favoritos, pero me alegra saber que al menos soy su segunda opción —ella le brindó una brillante sonrisa— En fin, volviendo. Primero debes invitarla a salir.

—Pero…

—Y por favor, Izuku, no le digas de forma tan imprevista como me lo preguntaste a mí ¡Me dejaste fuera de base! —Izuku se puso completamente rojo y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo.

—Pero es que ella ya ha tenido novio y bueno… No nos vemos mucho desde la graduación, sino de vez en cuando y yo… Soy diferente a lo que ella acostumbra a salir —Melissa enarcó una ceja. Recordaba muy bien a Uravity, recordaba como hacía unos seis años, en la isla, se puso celosa al verla junto a Izuku y aunque luego actuó como profesional, se notaba que le gustaba Izuku.

—¿Qué tipos de novios ha tenido? —Izuku pareció derrumbarse en la silla y suspiró.

—Bueno, ella salió un tiempo en la escuela con Kacchan —Melissa se sorprendió ante eso—, pero como que no funcionó y rompieron en buenos términos. Son buenos compañeros, pelean bien juntos. Y luego, hace unos meses terminó con un chico que ella salvó hace tiempo. Él también tenía un aspecto algo rudo…

—¿Dices que tal vez no le gustes a Uravity porque no eres rudo y ella ha salido con chicos rudos? —Izuku pareció derrumbarse aún más y asintió—. No seas tonto, Izuku. ¿No crees que por eso esas relaciones no han triunfado? No pierdes nada invitándola a salir y luego confesándote.

—Pero… Podría perder su amistad. Tal vez ella, sabiendo que me gusta, no quiere ser más mi amiga —Melissa rodó los ojos y acarició el cabello verde de Izuku.

—Izuku… Dices que aún es amiga de uno de sus exs ¿Que te hace creer que tú, siendo su mejor amigo desde hace años, va a dejar de serlo por una confesión? ¿Acaso solo quieres que sea tu novia?

—¡No! —exclamó Izuku sonrojado— No, si ella me rechaza seguiré tratándola de igual forma. Ella no tiene que corresponder mis sentimientos, solo quiero que lo sepa sin que se ponga incómoda —Melissa le dio una tierna sonrisa. Iba a decirle algo pero su teléfono sonó. Mientras ella contestaba, Izuku observó el casco rosa de Ochako y suspiró. Quería decirle a Ochako lo que sentía, quería confesar y no le importaba si ella no le correspondía, pero temía volver incómodas las cosas entre los dos.

—Dile que puede pasar —dijo Melissa y luego colgó. Volvió a mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa— ¿Qué cosas le gustan a ella? —le preguntó.

—Le gustan las cosas dulces —contestó con una mirada de enamorado—, las noches estrelladas. Ella es muy fuerte, hábil y hermosa. Fue la primera amiga que tuve, y la primera persona aparte de mi familia en tratarme bien. Es una gran heroína y… —suspiró— una gran persona.

—Nada más te pregunté que le gustaba y mira con todo lo que saliste, estás tan enamorado, Izuku —el muchacho miró a su amiga y le brindó una sonrisa. Melissa podía ver los ojos verdes de Izuku brillar. Se acercó y le acarició la frente, levantando unos rizos verdes de ésta para darle un beso ahí. Izuku a pesar de ser tan solo un año menor, era como un hermanito que requería protección para Melissa.

Izuku podría ser fuerte, hábil, el mejor candidato para símbolo de la paz. Pero tenía el corazón más puro que podía existir y también el más frágil. Sus labios hicieron contacto con la frente de su amigo justamente cuando la puerta se abría y Ochako soltaba un jadeo ante la escena.

Fue como si los hubieran pillado en un momento íntimo, cosa que no era, que se separaron de un solo, sobresaltándose. Ochako dio una sonrisa de disculpa, y desvió la mirada. Izuku sentía como si su corazón se rompía, como si la última posibilidad de que Ochako le prestara atención se hubiera esfumado.

—Uravity, bienvenida —saludó Melissa haciendo señales para que Ochako se acercara.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo la castaña aun sin mirar a Deku a los ojos.

—¡No interrumpiste nada! —exclamó, tal vez demasiado fuerte, Izuku. Melissa asintió y luego soltó una risita.

—Izuku y yo somos solo amigos. Le daba un beso de buena suerte en la frente —ella le entregó el casco e Izuku la vio sonreír un poco ante la mecánica. Melissa le explicó a Ochako cada cosa que había arreglado, así como su funcionamiento. Podía quedarse todo el día observando cada parte del rostro de Ochako, cada ceño fruncido, cada sonrisa…

—Gracias, Melissa —le respondió Ochako con una sonrisa. Izuku salió de su ensoñamiento cuando ella se giró y le miró con sus grandes ojos marrones—. Nos vemos, Deku —y se dirigió a la salida antes de que él pudiese responderle. Sintió que algo golpeaba su estómago y miró ahí para notar su bota arreglada. Melissa le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para levantarlo.

—¡Fuera! —exclamó. Izuku entendió ¡Esta podía ser su oportunidad perfecta!

Corrió hacia la puerta y justamente atrapó a Ochako cuando iba entrando al ascensor.

—¡Detenlo! —exclamó y Ochako mantuvo el dedo presionado, esperando que él pasara con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios. Izuku entró y comenzaron a bajar juntos.

—Me gusta como repara las cosas Melissa —comentó la chica observando su casco. Izuku sonrió.

—¡Melissa es increíble! Digo, Mei también es magnífica, pero ella es muy increíble —Ochako soltó una risita y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas se pasó un cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Ahora eres un nerd con los mecánicos también? Me gusta cuando tus ojos brillan de esa forma —Izuku se volvió a sonrojar.

¡Dioses! Ella estaba halagándolo.

Bueno, no era la primera vez que lo hacía ¿Pero por qué se sentía tan íntimo? ¿Por qué ella tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas?

Oh Dioses… Izuku, vamos, pregúntale.

—Estás murmurando —dijo ella. Izuku no se había dado cuenta, por suerte tal vez no había entendido que decía.

—¡Ochako! —exclamó Izuku, justo en ese momento, habían llegado a su piso y ambos salieron del ascensor. Ochako lo miró, aquellos ojos marrones fijos en él. Sintió que su rostro se calentaba aun más— ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

Ochako soltó una risita, también sonrojada, e Izuku se sentía un poco en la escuela, cuando apenas podía mirarla a los ojos y no podía con su cercanía.

—Me encantaría ¿A donde? —Izuku se puso a pensar. ¿Qué le gustaba a Ochako?

Cosas dulces y cielos estrellados.

¡LO TENÍA!

—Yo… te busco —tenía una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro. Pero los ojos brillantes y confiados de Ochako le dieron la fuerza necesaria.

—Entonces te espero en la puerta de mi casa a las ocho.

—A las ocho —salieron del edificio y Ochako se despidió de él para dirigirse a la estación. Izuku sacudió la mano sonriendo como un tonto. Su teléfono sonó y contestó sin darse cuenta quien llamaba.

— _¡Eres un tonto!_ —era Melissa, sin duda los había visto desde su piso con unos binoculares— _¿Por qué no la llevaste a su casa en la moto?_ —Izuku se palmeó la frente.

¡Sí que era un tonto!

 _ **.**_

Si ser hermosa era un crimen, Izuku era capaz de arrestar a Ochako.

Claro, ese piropo jamás saldría de su cabeza, y su boca solamente produciría los más tontos sonidos del mundo mientras observaba lo preciosa que se veía Ochako esa noche.

—Eh, eh —Ochako se sonrojó ante el tartamudeo del chico. Se colocó un cabello detrás de la oreja y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Estoy mal? —preguntó. Izuku creía que Ochako jamás estaría mal. Estaba preciosa con aquel pantalón hasta las rodillas y blusa floreada.

—¡No! Estás, estás muy hermosa —contestó Izuku sonrojandose un poco. Se gritó en el interior, reprendiéndose de ser siempre un tipo de tomate andante.

 _«Vaya, Deku. No has madurado nada.»_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza que usualmente tenía la voz de Kacchan y solo aparecía cuando Izuku se sentía mal.

—Sube, te mostraré a dónde iremos —comentó tratando de tener seguridad. Le ofreció un casco a Ochako y esta, lo tomó con una sonrisa. Se lo colocó y se montó detrás de Izuku abrazándose a su cintura.

El corazón de Izuku latió a una increíble velocidad, trató de calmarse, de respirar. Encendió la moto y aceleró.

Ambos estaban en silencio, dado que Izuku debía concentrarse en el camino, el muchacho podía sentir el pecho de su amiga pegado a su espalda, el calor de sus manos sobre su estómago, de vez en cuando rozando sus dedos en sus abdominales provocando un casi ataque al corazón al chico.

Siempre se reprendió por ser tan nervioso con las chicas, sobre todo con las que le gustaban. Le costaba tener la iniciativa para un beso, para un apretón de manos por el temor a verse rechazado, a verse como un pervertido.

Por eso su antigua (y única) relación no funcionó. Pero es que así era Izuku. Se le iba a complicar hablar íntimamente con las personas, se iba a poner nervioso con Ochako que iba a temer besarla.

Y estaba seguro que arruinaría esa cita.

 _«Vamos, idiota.»_

Dijo la vocecita en su cabeza. Recordó cuando esa misma tarde, Kacchan lo había llamado para decirle que no fuera un tonto y saliera con Ochako.

— _Eres un idiota. No me sorprende que creas que cara redonda solo sale con chicos rudos. Ella es ruda, necesita a alguien débil como tú._

— _¿Débil el que te lleva la delantera en el ranking? —_ le había respondido Izuku con una sonrisa. No le tenía miedo a Kacchan, ya le respondía a los retos que el rubio le ponía. Había escuchado un gruñido del otro lado del teléfono.

No podía refutar eso.

— _A lo que me refiero, nerd. Es que necesita a alguien llorón y sensible como tú. No creo que seas mejor novio del que yo fui, pero al menos ella estará feliz_ —Aunque sonara algo brusco, técnicamente, según el vocabulario de Kacchan lo estaba halagando. Izuku había suspirado, había agradecido la ayuda no pedida de su rival y colgado el teléfono.

Los brazos de Ochako se apretaron aún más en su pecho cuando comenzó a subir la pendiente. Habían salido rápidamente de la ciudad, de las luces de ésta para que no mancharan el cielo nocturno.

—Levanta la mirada al cielo —le pidió Izuku y Ochako obedeció. Soltó una exclamación de asombro al ver el cielo estrellado.

—Esto es precioso —comentó Ochako y provocó que Izuku sonriera. Llegó a la cima de la colina y detuvo la moto. Ochako se bajó y siguió mirando el cielo mientras Izuku dejaba la moto parqueada debajo de un árbol y sacaba la canasta que tenía. Ochako sonrió ante ello.

—Puede que no sea un elegante restaurante —dijo, un poco sonrojado, ambos se quitaron los cascos—, pero sé que te gusta ver las estrellas y las cosas dulces —la chica se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la de él agarrando la canasta.

—Es precioso —tomó la manta y se agachó para dejarla sobre el suelo. Izuku sonrió y se agachó para sentarse junto a ella. Sacó unos pies que su madre le había enseñado a hacer y dividió uno para comenzar a comerlos.

A Ochako le parecía la cita ideal, una noche estrellada, unos buenos postres y la mejor compañía del mundo.

—Nunca habíamos salido de esta forma ¿eh, Deku? —preguntó. El chico de cabello verde asintió con la boca llena de comida. Ochako soltó una risita. Tomó una servilleta, se acercó a él y comenzó a limpiarle la comisura del labio inferior. La boca de Izuku tembló ante el toque de la chica.

Y no pudo más.

—Me gustas mucho, Ochako —soltó el chico provocando que la chica detuviera su movimiento.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Izuku por lo dicho, porque hizo lo mismo que con Melissa: Lo soltó de imprevisto. Y Ochako por lo mismo, porque fue de imprevisto.

Su corazón se aceleró. Miró los labios del chico y fue ascendiendo, notando el color rojo en sus mejillas pecosas hasta sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ojos verdes con los cuales Ochako había soñado tanto. Había anhelado que la miraran con ese amor con el que ahora hacían. Al por fin escuchar aquellas palabras que ella había temido tanto en pronunciar, y que había anhelado tanto escuchar creyendo que jamás saldrían de esos labios, con esa voz, con esos bellos ojos mirándola con anhelo, con las estrellas brillando en aquellos orbes verdes, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Izuku se asustó al ver que la chica a la cual se le acababa de confesar estaba a punto de llorar. ¡Claro! ¿Quien no se asusta? ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si la había asustado?

¿Y si ella no quería volver a ser su amiga?

—O-Ochako… —tartamudeó. Ochako se alejó un poco y se limpió las lágrimas que iban a salir soltando una risita y volvió a acercarse colocando una mano en la mejilla del chico.

—No te imaginas cuánto deseaba escuchar esas palabras —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Izuku soltó una risita nerviosa, su corazón latiendo como loco y levantó la mano, que temblaba un poco, para acariciar la mejilla de la chica—. También me gustas, Izuku. Dioses, no te imaginas cuanto —Izuku soltó una risita y pasó su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de Ochako.

Tragó en seco y, con la voz temblorosa, decidió hablar.

—Ochako ¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó. La castaña sonrió.

—Por supuesto —contestó. Izuku acercó su rostro y rozó sus labios con los de Ochako para después profundizar un beso que Ochako respondió dulcemente.

Los labios de Ochako eran suaves y tiernos. Sabian a moras por el pie e Izuku podía sentir que su cabeza flotaba, que podía ver las estrellas desde donde estaba.

Su mano se entrelazó con la de Ochako y continuaron besándose bajo aquella noche estrellada.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

 _ **Definitivamente me encantó escribir esto, le he tomado un enorme cariño a Melissa, pero me gusta tenerla como un tipo de anime entusiasta que ayuda a Izuku a invitar a salir a Ochako.**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	3. Día 2: Fotografía

_**La chica de dos caras**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Universo alterno: Izuku nunca tuvo el One For All y no entró a la UA. Es un periodista de héroes y bombero voluntario.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mención del TokoTsuyu e insinuación del Kiribaku.**_

 _ **.**_

Sus ojos verdes brillaron en cuanto la vieron. La había visto tantas veces, en fotografías y entrevistas que la reconoció. Uravity llegó hacia él, en medio del fuego y la destrucción con una sonrisa amable y ojos marrones preocupados.

—¿Estás herido? —le preguntó llegando a él. Izuku era un bombero voluntario, había elegido aquella carrera para lograr salvar personas a su manera ya que su sueño de ser héroe se había ido por el caño.

Pero Izuku no se rindió, decidió ayudar de otras formas y además fomentar su amor por los héroes siendo periodista.

—Mi pierna está atrapada —respondió—. Ya saqué a algunas personas, pero —tosió, el aire se estaba volviendo más denso y su cabeza daba vueltas— quedé atrapado.

Uravity tocó la enorme roca que aplastaba su pie con sus dedos y éste levitó. Izuku trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, su piel probablemente roto, no le ayudó.

El edificio tembló. Sintió las manos de Uravity en él cuando ella lo tocó y comenzó a flotar.

—Te cargaré —le dijo ella y lo tomó en brazos. Izuku era delgado, el poco músculo que poseía era el que desarrolló en su adolescencia y en los entrenamientos de bomberos. Tosió y apoyó su rostro en el cuello de Uravity, ella acarició su espalda mientras saltaba por una ventana.

Izuku sintió cuando comenzaron a bajar suavemente. Se sintió inútil, dado que aún con su trabajo tenía que ser salvado, pero a la vez se sintió tan feliz de saberse salvado por una de sus heroínas favoritas.

Sintió que Uravity tocó el suelo e hizo el intento de levantarse. Pero la heroína le tocó la espalda deteniéndolo.

—Espera a que te lleve a una ambulancia, necesitas aire limpio en tus pulmones —le dijo ella tratando de reconfortarlo. Izuku suspiró, su cabeza daba vueltas por todo el humo aspirado.

Sintió cuando Uravity lo dejó en la camilla y le colocaron el oxígeno. Estiró una mano para agradecer a la heroína, pero ella ya se había alejado.

 _ **.**_

Su madre estaba llorando de alivio a su lado cuando despertó. Al parecer, Izuku no había estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo. Miró hacia la pantalla, para ver las noticias del incendio. Se sonrojó al verse siendo rescatado, a modo de princesa por Uravity.

—Oh, esa niña tiene todo mi agradecimiento —sollozó Inko. Izuku sonrió notando como los periodistas se acercaban a Uravity y ella, a través de su casco, sonreía.

Era difícil verle el rostro, pero sus ojos marrones se notaban mucho y su hermosa sonrisa. Izuku suspiró, su corazón latió rápidamente y se sintió un tonto por tener un enamoramiento con una heroína.

—Es su trabajo —le dijo Izuku a su madre. Ella le sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

—Tú también hiciste un gran trabajo, Izuku —le dijo ella sonriéndole—. Te darán de alta esta tarde ¿Llegas a casa o vas a tu apartamento?

—Vuelvo a la mía, mamá —Inko se secó las lágrimas, sus ojos verdes mirando con cariño a su pequeño.

—Ve al menos a cenar —pidió. Izuku sonrió y asintió.

 _ **.**_

Su apartamento era pequeño, perfecto para una sola persona e ideal para pagar con su salario de periodista. El de bombero era mínimo, ya que no esperaba una gran paga.

Izuku encendió la luz, dejó sus zapatos en la puerta antes de entrar al apartamento. Dejó unas bolsas en la cocina y tomó la revista de héroes que había comprado para dirigirse a su habitación.

Aún con veinticinco años, Izuku jamás perdía la pasión que sentía hacia los héroes. Ahora no solo acumulaba cosas de All Might, sino que tenía de algunos otros héroes nuevos que habían llamado su atención.

All Might se había retirado, y le había dado el paso a las nuevas generaciones. Izuku tenía fotografías que sacaba de revistas pegadas a un mural, en donde también tenía escrita algunas cosas que había averiguado de los quirks de los héroes. Se había sentido fascinado por Ingenium, Uravity, Shōto, Ground Zero (que era un amigo de la infancia de Izuku) y Red Riot.

Había guardado fotografías que él mismo había tomado, incluso algunas que pudo tomarse con los mismos héroes.

Seguía comprando figuras y ropa de héroes, no le avergonzaba aquello ya que no traía chicas a su apartamento como su padre creería que haría cuando viviera solo.

Izuku aún era demasiado tímido con las chicas, aunque la falta de intimidación de Kacchan en la preparatoria ayudó un poco más con su seguridad.

Se había reunido con Kacchan ahora grandes (su madre y la madre de su amigo seguían siendo amigas), y se había dado cuenta que el rubio había madurado bastante. Seguía con su mal humor, pero era más controlado.

Izuku sacó su cámara de la mochila y miró para saber cuáles enviaría al periódico. Se sentó frente a su portátil y se dio cuenta que tardaría al menos toda la noche.

Suspiró, al menos había cenado donde su madre.

 _ **.**_

Ser una heroína profesional tenía sus desventajas. Ochako era una figura pública y debía mantener un bajo perfil. Por suerte, ella mantenía su casco puesto y aunque su rostro se pudiese ver un poco, sin él se veía completamente diferente a como se vería con él puesto.

De igual forma, se ajustó la gorra y agradeció que el centro comercial estuviera casi vacío. Había salido con la intención de divertirse, y terminó quedando sola ya que Tsuyu le canceló porque le había salido una misión de emergencia a Tokoyami y ella se había tenido que quedar con el bebé.

Ochako suponía que podía visitarla, pero el bebé estaba enfermo y ella no quería contagiarse. Se sintió un poco egoísta pero su amiga fue compresiva.

Soltó un gruñido y se giró para irse de forma estrepitosa. Se tropezó contra un cuerpo alto, ambos gritaron, hubo un café que se derramó y Ochako perdió el equilibrio y cayó de trasero en el suelo.

—¡Por Kami! ¿Estás bien? —una mano callosa y con algunas cicatrices apareció en su vista. Ella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes preocupados.

El bombero del día anterior.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y tomó su mano. Cuando ya estaba de pie, se dio cuenta que él estaba sucio.

—¡Oh! Tu café, lo siento tanto —dijo ella tomando un pañuelo de su bolso y tratando de limpiar el pecho del muchacho. Sonrió cuando notó la camiseta de Uravity que poseía.

—¡No, no es nada! —exclamó el muchacho. Ochako podía sentir sus músculos tensionarse. Levantó la vista para notar que había un sonrojo en sus mejillas pecosas.

Era una cara tan linda que no había apreciado el día anterior por todo el humo y hollín que había. Ochako se dio cuenta que aún tenía la manos en el pecho del muchacho y las apartó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Déjame comprarte otro, por favor —le pidió ella.

—No, no es necesario —contestó el muchacho rascándose la mejilla.

Dioses, era tan adorable.

—Insisto —dijo ella pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El rostro del muchacho se volvió un poco más rojo de lo que ya estaba y estiró su mano.

—Soy Midoriya Izuku —Ochako soltó una risita y le tomó la mano.

—Uraraka Ochako —respondió ella y comenzaron a dirigirse a la cafetería. Ochako pidió café para el chico y una taza de té para ella y se sentaron juntos en una mesa—. Oye… lo siento por arruinar tu camiseta de Uravity.

—Oh, ¿esta? No te preocupes, tengo otras tres en casa —dijo Izuku con una sonrisa y volvió a sonrojarse un poco desviando la mirada. Ochako se sorprendió un poco, le parecía adorable que Izuku fuera admirador de su parte héroe.

—¿Te gusta Uravity? —le preguntó ella.

—¡Ella es increíble! —contestó Izuku. Y comenzó a explayarse contando sobre héroes que le gustaban. A Ochako le encantaba el brillo en los ojos verdes que el chico poseía. Las pecas en sus mejillas se veían tan suaves en su piel.

En un momento de la conversación, Izuku se dio cuenta que nada más él hablaba y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, debes pensar que soy un tonto.

—¡No! —exclamó Ochako y le brindó una sonrisa— Creo que es muy encantador. Nunca había conocido a alguien que supiera tanto de héroes.

—Siempre quise ser uno —contestó Izuku—. Pero soy un quirkless, así que no pude.

—¿En qué trabajas?

—Soy periodista, así puedo estar cerca a los héroes que admiro, pero también soy un bombero voluntario, así puedo ayudar…

—Eres un héroe —le respondió Ochako—. Tal vez no tengas poderes exhuberantes, o derrotes villanos, pero el simple hecho de que tu cuerpo se mueva para ayudar a los demás… —ella le brindó una sonrisa de heroína, esa que le salía tan natural— ¡Eso es suficiente para ser un héroe!

Izuku se sonrojó y de tapó la cara con las manos logrando que Ochako soltara una risita.

—Lo siento, es que… no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen héroe —dijo mirándola por entre los dedos. Ochako lo miró con ternura ¿Por qué este adorable chico era tan tímido? Sonrió— ¿En qué trabajas tú?

—Soy secretaria en la agencia Iidaten —respondió. Esa era una mentira que había comenzado a sacar para proteger su identidad, Uravity trabajaba en la agencia de su amigo. Observó los grandes ojos verdes de Izuku brillar.

—¡Eso es magnífico! —exclamó él. Ochako sonrió al verlo tan feliz. Izuku se veía tan diferente a otros fans que ella había obtenido. El chico le comentaba las cosas que le gustaban de Uravity, pero en ningún momento mencionó su cuerpo o su belleza, él se concentraba en ella. En su trabajo como heroína, en su persona.

Le parecía muy encantador.

Su ensoñación se acabó cuando escuchó su teléfono de héroe sonar. Eso significaba que había pasado algo cerca que requería su ayuda.

—Debo irme —le dijo ella con una sonrisa de disculpas. Izuku se sonrojó un poco ante esa sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo el chico. Ochako esperó que él pidiera su número, y le dio ternura darse cuenta que él estaba rojo, tartamudeando, sin duda tratando de pedir el número.

Ochako tomó una servilleta y revolvió su bolso en busca de un lapicero. Anotó su número con una sonrisa y se lo entregó.

Que una chica tome la iniciativa no era nada malo.

—Llámame algún día —dijo, un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Izuku asintió y tomó el número.

—Fue un placer conocerte —Ochako sonrió y se despidió con la cabeza. Caminó hasta que se alejó lo suficientemente de él para correr en dirección a dónde pedían su ayuda.

Era la primera vez que se distraía y llegaba tarde a la acción.

 _ **.**_

Izuku corrió cuando escuchó los disturbios, pero no en dirección contraria sino, hacia la acción. Tal vez podría tener buenas tomas con su cámara esta vez.

La batalla con el villano se desarrollaba con intensidad. Izuku veía con ojos brillantes cuando Red Riot se interpuso como escudo entre el ataque y Ground Zero, Uravity llegó y lanzó una gran roca al enemigo soltandolo con su gravedad mientras Ingenium corría y rescataba a Ground Zero.

Izuku estaba en primera fila, tomando las fotografías y grabando en su cabeza los movimientos para escribirlos en su libreta de análisis de héroes.

Sus ojos brillaban ante la pelea, le gustaba mucho verlos en acción y a veces soñaba con haber estudiado con ellos, haber sido su compañero y entrenar para ser un héroe. Izuku a veces le dolía pensar eso, pero mantenía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro al verlos a ellos.

El villano fue derrotado e Izuku tomó más fotografías. El villano fue llevado por los policías y los otros periodistas se arremolinaron a los héroes. Izuku sacó su libreta con la intención de escribir algo, pero se entretuvo mirando a Uravity que estaba agachada tomando aire luego de una gran batalla.

Izuku se acercó, notando que toda la atención de la estaban llevando Ground Zero y Red Riot. Uravity sintió la presencia y levantó la vista, Izuku pudo ver un poco a través de su casco una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Puedo entrevistarte? —le preguntó con un temblor en su voz. Uravity se enderezó y se limpió las manos sucias de tierra y sudor en el pantalón de su traje.

Un traje tan ajustado que Izuku trató de no mirar.

—Por supuesto.

 _ **.**_

 _«Uravity._

 _La heroína de la gravedad, Uravity, es más que una cara bonita como la mayoría de los medios muestra. Una heroína que durante su estadía en la UA tuvo varias dificultades con respecto a su quirk y su mejoría, pero aún así, logró convertirse en una de las mejores heroínas de su generación._

 _En una cultura de héroes en donde las heroínas sirven más como símbolos sensuales, Uravity ha decidido no hacer sesiones fotográficas sin más que su traje. Tampoco ha dado a conocer su rostro más de lo que conocemos con su casco._

 _Pero no importa, porque lo que más destaca de Uravity no es su cuerpo, no es su rostro. Es su sonrisa tranquilizante que puede hacerte sentir que todo está bien. Son sus ojos calmos y su personalidad amable y entusiasta._

 _Es su amor por los niños y su risa que te lleva hacia las estrellas._

 _Es su fortaleza, tanto de personalidad como física. Uravity con unas palabras puede subirte el ánimo y hacerte sentir bien._

 _Uravity es humana, se equivoca, pero aún con sus equivocaciones, mantiene una sonrisa en el público y una disculpa en su boca._

 _Es de las heroínas más puras que he podido conocer._

 _-Midoriya Izuku.»_

Ochako sonrió al leer la nota, podía recordar el rostro rojo de Izuku mientras la entrevistaba, no se imaginó que él haría una nota de esa forma.

La halagaba de una forma que ella ni siquiera pensó que podía hacerlo. Se sintió un poco mal dado que ella había querido ser heroína por el dinero, pero se había ganado el amor de la carrera por ayudar a los demás.

Por salvar a los inocentes.

Ochako sonrió y luego gruñó un poco cuando vio la carta de su publicista.

Detestaba las sesiones fotográficas, pero por suerte no la hacían usar otra cosa más que su traje de heroína.

Miró nuevamente la nota que Izuku le había escrito con una sonrisa y algo se encendió en su cerebro.

Abrió el chat que usualmente tenía con sus publicista con tal de hacer un trato con él.

 _«Me tomaré las fotos, si yo escojo el fotógrafo.»_

Le escribió con una sonrisa.

 _«Bien.»_

Fue lo único que el hombre le respondió. Ochako sonrió y tomó el número de Izuku que estaba en el periódico.

Ya podía observar el hermoso rostro pecoso del muchacho brillante de alegría.

 _ **.**_

— _Entonces. A Uravity le gustó tu trabajo y quiso contratarte para la sesión fotográfica que tiene la otra semana —_ Izuku estaba que lloraba ante la llamada que Ochako le había hecho— _¿Midoriya? ¿Estás ahí?_

—Sí, lo estoy. Yo…

— _¿Puedes hacerlo?_

—¡Claro! Es solo… muchas gracias —Izuku estaba seguro que podía ver la sonrisa de Ochako detrás del teléfono por la suavidad en su voz.

— _Te lo mereces, es un hermoso trabajo el que hiciste —_ Izuku se sonrojó— _. Hablamos…_

—¡Uraraka! —exclamó Izuku— ¿Quieres… quieres salir a tomar algo mañana? —Ochako soltó una risita.

— _Me encantaría._

 _ **.**_

Sus manos le sudaban cuando fue llevado hacia el salón en Iidaten en donde iba a ser la sesión fotográfica. Sus ojos brillaban mientras veía héroes ir y venir. Antiguos y nuevos, niños haciendo pasantías.

Izuku quería sacar su cuaderno y dibujar cada héroe y traje que había en el lugar. Pero debía concentrarse en su trabajo actualmente. Miró alrededor buscando a Ochako, pero luego recordó que ella le había dicho que tenía ese día libre. A Izuku le hubiera gustado saludarla, le parecía linda y, aunque no hablara mucho de ella y su trabajo, a Izuku le gustaba lo cariñosa que ella podía ser.

Habían salido ya tres veces en la última semana y el chico se sentía tan cómodo junto a ella como si hubiera nacido para estarlo. Como si en un mundo paralelo ellos hubieran estado destinados a encontrarse en algún momento y entablar una amistad.

O tal vez algo más.

Izuku se sonrojó.

—¡Uravity! —escuchó. Izuku miró a donde Ingenium le estaba explicando unas cosas a Uravity, soltó una risita al notar lo firme con lo cual la instruía.

Izuku se acercó despacio, no queriendo interrumpir y carraspeó. Ingenium no tenía el casco puesto, y enseguida le sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos rojos.

—¡Oh, tú debes ser Midoriya! —exclamó levantando un brazo— Uraraka me dijo mucho sobre usted y su maravilloso artículo de Uravity.

—Fue en verdad fantástico —dijo Uravity a su lado. Izuku se volvió a sonrojar. Que Ochako le dijera que a Uravity le gustó era una cosa, pero que ella misma e Ingenium se lo dijeran en verdad hacia su corazón saltar. Se inclinó en señal de respeto a ambos héroes.

—Ha sido un honor ser escogido.

—Al contrario, Midoriya —dijo Ingenium.

—Es un honor para nosotros —le dijo Uravity y su sonrisa a través de su casco hizo que su corazón saltara de felicidad.

 _ **.**_

¿Acaso era posible enamorarse con unas simples fotografías? ¿O era porque la había visto en acción y sabía un poco más de ella?

Izuku suspiró pasando las fotografías que había tomado. No eran sugerentes, no eran sensuales. Eran en donde ella se veía como en acción, dulces y tiernas. E Izuku sentía que su corazón se calentaba cada vez que ella dirigía sus hermosos ojos marrones a él.

—¡Midoriya! —una voz femenina hizo que Izuku levantara la mirada. Había quedado en salir con Ochako en la tarde, y habían quedado en un parque.

La sonrisa de Ochako provocó que el corazón de Izuku, el cual estaba ya sensible por Uravity, volviera a calentarse por Ochako.

¿Era posible enamorarse de una chica a tan solo una semana de conocerla? ¿O incluso conociendo un poco de ella?

Con las citas, Ochako se fue abriendo más a Izuku, hablaba poco de su trabajo pero a Izuku poco le importaba.

A Ochako le gustaban las cosas dulces y las noches estrelladas.

Ochako tenía unos hermosos ojos y una bellísima sonrisa, como Uravity.

¿Podría enamorarse de dos personas al mismo tiempo?

El rostro de Izuku se calentó cuando la mano de Ochako tocó su brazo.

 _ **.**_

Izuku guió a la víctima hacia la ambulancia y luego volvió al edificio en llamas. Mientras los héroes trabajaban dentro, Izuku se encargaba de tomar a los civiles y guiarlos hacia la unión médica cercana.

—¡Parecen todos! —exclamó una voz femenina en lo alto del edificio.

—¡Sal de ahí, Uravity! —exclamó otro héroe. Izuku se alejó del edificio que parecía querer derrumbarse aunque sus compañeros estaban tratando de apagar las llamas.

—¡Midoriya, aléjate! —gritó uno de sus compañeros. Izuku corrió alejándose cuando escuchó una advertencia tras él. Se giró justo en el momento en que Uravity cayó sobre él.

Izuku perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Escuchó la risa de la heroína sobre su pecho.

—Parece que el destino nos une a veces —comentó ella e Izuku pudo escuchar sus voz sin el casco… y le era tan conocida. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos marrones en una cara con ligeras cortadas.

Le sonrió.

Era Ochako.

Izuku quiso llorar. Las dos chicas de las que estaba enamorado eran la misma chica.

Izuku quiso inundarla en un abrazo.

Pero solo rió.

 _ **.**_

 _«Se ha visto a Uravity, la cual ya pudimos conocer su rostro, saliendo con el bombero voluntario sobre el cual cayó hace unos días. El muchacho, Midoriya Izuku, también es el mismo periodista que hizo el artículo que conmovió a la heroína y el fotógrafo de su última sesión._

 _Midoriya Izuku es un quirkless, pero al parecer no se necesita tener un quirk para poseer un gran corazón y ganarse el amor de una de las mejores heroínas de su generación._

 _Esperamos poder ver más sobre esta adorable pareja.»_

Ochako se apoyó en el hombro de Izuku.

—Creo que tú lo hubieras narrado mejor —comentó ella lograndolo hacer sonreír. Ochako volvió a mirar con una sonrisa las fotografías del mural de Izuku en su habitación.

Izuku había creído que debía mostrarle su mayor secreto porque ella le había dicho el suyo. Aunque Ochako había insistido que no era necesario, Izuku la había convencido.

—Es algo realmente importante para mí —le había dicho el chico provocando ternura en la heroína.

Ella se había quedado maravillada con todo lo que vio. Los análisis y las fotografías, dignas de un fanboy, a ella le parecía lo más dulce del mundo.

Estaban sentados sobre su cama, observando las fotografías que Izuku había impreso para él. Héroes de distintas generaciones: Endeavor, antes de su retiro. Hawks. Ground Zero de forma civil, de la mano con Red Riot.

A Ochako le parecía maravilloso.

—¿Te puedo decir algo? —le pidió Izuku con el cara roja. Ochako lo miró y sonrió.

—Claro.

—Yo… sentía que estaba enamorado de dos chicas —le confesó—. Se que tal vez suene descabellado sentirse enamorado de una heroína, que no conoces mucho, y de una chica de la cual apenas conociste. Pero no sé…

—¿Me creerías si te digo que me pareció tanta casualidad que nos encontraramos desde ese día que te salvé? —Ochako soltó una risita—. Tal vez no alcance a tu confesión, pero me gustas, Izuku. Y sí, creo que puedes enamorarte de una persona a tan solo unas semanas de conocerla —Izuku soltó una risita nervioso y carraspeó. Ochako soltó una risita y acarició la mejilla de Izuku.

Sus labios se juntaron suavemente en un dulce beso.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Este Week está sacando lo mejor de mí (?**_

 _ **Definitivamente me están encantando estos One shots que escribo, simplemente los amo, en verdad T_T**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :")**_


	4. Día 3: Calabozos y dragones

_**Cacería de brujas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU Fantasy.**_

 _ **Ochako es una bruja e Izuku es un aldeano.**_

 _ **.**_

El sudor perlaba su rostro, el calor era abrasador por el sol en pleno apogeo. Pero aún así, Izuku dio la estocada final para que la espada se insertara en el tronco del árbol.

El entrenamiento que él mismo se estaba colocando para poder hacer los exámenes para caballero el año que venía estaban dando frutos, o al menos eso creía él.

Su sueño siempre fue servir al reino, su madre no estaba de acuerdo con aquello y por eso Izuku tenía que hacer todo a escondidas de ella (no le gustaba mucho hacerlo). Había encontrado un lugar en el bosque en donde podía entrenar con facilidad y una cueva oculta en donde mantenía escondida sus cosas: Espada, ropa extra, medicinas e implementos para sus cortadas y golpes por su entrenamiento.

Izuku estaba dispuesto a cumplir su sueño.

Sacó la espada del tronco y jadeó del cansancio, se recostó sobre la hierba escuchando los pájaros cantar y el arroyo correr a tan solo unos metros de donde él estaba.

También escuchó un quejido y eso lo hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse. Un quejido de dolor volvió a sonar e Izuku corrió enseguida a buscarlo.

Otro quejido, esta vez con un grito femenino de dolor resonó e Izuku de adentró en los árboles. Encontró el cuerpo de una chica boca abajo, luchando por mantenerse despierta.

No lo pensó dos veces, enseguida se lanzó a ella para darle la vuelta. La chica se agarraba el costado de su estómago del cual salía sangre, manchas rojas ensuciando el vestido rosa que poseía. Tenía el rostro pálido y ojos marrones que se dirigieron a él con miedo antes de cerrarse.

—Aguanta, por favor —le dijo Izuku y la cargó en brazos. La chica era liviana en sus brazos, e Izuku corrió para llevarla a la cueva y darle los primeros auxilios. Luego, la llevaría al pueblo.

Llegó a la cueva y entró, la dejó en el suelo y tomó algo de su ropa para colocarla debajo de la cabeza de ella.

Suspiró, sus manos temblaron en el borde de su vestido. Sus mejillas se colorearon ante lo que iba a hacer.

—Lo siento —dijo y, con una daga, rompió el vestido por el frente, del pecho hasta el estómago para poder ver la herida.

La madre de Izuku era una curandera, y la mujer le había enseñado a su hijo lo básico para heridas.

Izuku tomó el agua que había traído para beber y mojó un pañuelo. Comenzó a pasarlo por el cuerpo de la chica, tratando de ignorar su pecho, pero aliviandose verlo subir y bajar con la respiración y limpió el vientre en donde halló un largo corte. Izuku se lavó las manos para tocarlo, dándose cuenta que era algo profundo, pero no había tocado órgano.

Sin embargo, requería sutura. Tomó la caja y revisó lo que tenía, sí, el alcohol, la aguja y el hilo. Izuku siempre estaba bien preparado.

Desinfectó y curó la herida y agradeció que la chica estuviera desmayada, respirando lentamente, mientras él comenzaba a suturar.

El sentido de ayuda de Izuku era grande, no le importaba si no conocía a esta chica, ella requería ayuda de forma inmediata. No lo dudó por un momento.

Cuando terminó de suturar, rompió el hilo con la daga y sacó una venda. Era un poco incómodo, dado que la chica estaba inconsciente poder venderla por la cintura, dado que Izuku debía levantarla un poco. El cabello castaño de la muchacha estaba haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello.

—Todo está bien —le dijo Izuku. Se preguntó porqué una chica había salido tan herida del bosque, tal vez los bárbaros la habían atacado y ella había escapado—. Te llevaré al pueblo.

Aún con la chica en su pecho, Izuku tomó los jirones que había dejado del vestido, los quitó y tomó una de sus camisas para colocarlo sobre la chica. Cuando pasaba su mano por el cuello de ella, sintió enseguida algo que provocó que su respiración se detuviera.

Oh no.

Temía tomar aquel atrevimiento, pero levantó un poco el cabello de la muchacha y observó la marca que temía que tuviera en su cuello.

La marca de la bruja.

Ella era una bruja.

Izuku la tomó y la volvió a recostar. Se alejó un poco del cuerpo de la chica, un poco temeroso ante las historias de miedo que le habían contado de niño sobre aquellos seres.

Las brujas eran seres malvados, se aliaban con magos oscuros y bárbaros con dragones. Por eso estaban siendo cazadas y cualquiera que las ayudara, estaba penado a morir.

Izuku no quería morir, pero tampoco quería dejar a la chica a su suerte. Ella había escapado sin duda de un horda de caza, y no se veía malvada.

Izuku temía, pero no podía juzgar a la chica por lo que le habían contado.

Ella no se veía malvada.

El chico se acercó y quitó un poco de cabello del rostro de la chica. Ella gimió de dolor bajo su mano e Izuku se dio cuenta que aún no había cerrado el frente de su camisa.

Cerró el frente de la tela con un sonrojo, quitando la mirada y suspiró cuando vio que oscurecía.

No sabía cuándo ella iba a despertar, pero sin duda dormiría toda la noche. Igualmente la cueva estaba bien escondida e Izuku debía volver a su casa o su madre se iba a preocupar.

Volvería en la mañana con comida y agua para ella.

 _ **.**_

Su madre se iba temprano a trabajar, por eso le era posible a Izuku escaparse en el día. Tomó algo de comida y agua y se dirigió al bosque. Llegó a la cueva y apartó las ramas de la entrada.

Apenas pasó sintió el silbido de la roca y apartó su cabeza justo a tiempo.

Escuchó un grito femenino asustado, Izuku enseguida notó que la bruja estaba despierta y bastante alejada de él. Se colocó una mano en la herida y gimió.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Izuku levantando las manos en símbolo de paz— No te haré daño.

—¡Aléjate! Voy a… a lanzarte un hechizo —Izuku tembló de miedo. La chica le miraba con ojos marrones serios, pero llenos de miedo.

—Yo-yo te encontré herida en el bosque —tartamudeó Izuku—. Te traje aquí y te curé.

—¿Así que fuiste tú quien rompió mi vestido? ¿Como puedo confiar en un hombre que robó mi honor viéndome desnuda? —Izuku se puso rojo ante eso, notó que la chica estaba roja también— ¿Como no sé qué quieres ganar mi confianza para matarme?

—Yo… si hubiera querido matarla, no la hubiese curado —respondió Izuku haciendo contacto visual con la bruja. Se quitó la bolsa en donde había traído la comida—. Yo soy solo un aldeano que vio a alguien en problemas y decidió ayudar. Traje comida —la bruja se presionó el estómago, sintiéndolo crugir por el hambre. Ella aún mantenía la mano estirada, señalándolo.

—De-deja la comida a un lado, y no te acerques —ordenó la chica. Izuku asintió, se acercó al centro de la cueva y dejó la bolsa. Volvió a la entrada y se sentó mirándola con una sonrisa. La bruja no apartó sus ojos marrones de él, se veía vulnerable e Izuku espero que ella no viera la espada que tenía escondida y pensara que en verdad la iba a matar.

La bruja se acercó, tomó la bolsa y volvió a la esquina como un animalito asustado. Se había arrancado los jirones de la parte de arriba de su vestido y ahora solo usaba la falda junto a la camiseta verde de Izuku.

—Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya —le dijo Izuku. La bruja lo miró—. Estabas muy herida ayer ¿Pasó algo? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cual es tu nombre? —la bruja sacó el pan y comenzó a comerlo como si tuviera días que no lo hacía.

—Esto está tan rico —saboreó ella e Izuku soltó una risita—. Uraraka Ochako, bruja del norte. Escapé de una horda de cacería, no sé porque no me siguieron.

—Tal vez creyeron que habías muerto. Tu herida era profunda, creí que dormirías más.

—Aun herida tenía la magia suficiente para curarme —respondió ella y los ojos de Izuku brillaron ¿Magia curativa? Siempre le habían dicho que las brujas tenían magia puramente destructiva.

—¿Las brujas curan? Me dijeron que solo destruían.

—Pfff —Ochako resopló—. En las historias humanas siempre nos colocan como los malos. Hace veinte años, mi gente ayudaba a la suya. Fue el rey Enji que comenzó la caza a mi especie.

—Aquel que ayude a la brujas también es condenado —susurró Izuku pero Ochako le escuchó. Bajó la comida y lo miró fijamente, Izuku se concentró en su mirada, ni siquiera saltó cuando los ojos marrones de Ochako se hicieron multicolores y sintió que estaba siendo examinado.

Al final, aquellos bonitos ojos volvieron a ser castaños y la bruja le dio una sonrisa amable.

Había una diferencia entre el animalito asustado de esa mañana a la bruja amable de ahora.

—Estoy eternamente agradecida —dijo ella inclinando su cabeza. Izuku se sonrojó un poco ante el agradecimiento de la bruja.

Sintió como su pecho se calentaba.

 _ **.**_

—No puedo durar mucho aquí —gimió Ochako, pero al intentar levantarse, se agarró el costado y soltó un quejido. Izuku llegó a su lado, la tomó de la mano para ayudarla.

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, hablando, e Izuku pudo acercarse un poco más a ella. Ochako le había dicho que había visto su corazón y había encontrado un alma pura en él. Ella tomó una vara y se tambaleó para salir. Izuku la llevaba del brazo.

—Los cazadores podrían volver, y no quiero arriesgarte. Estoy herida y con poca magia, no podría defenderte.

—¡Soy un aprendiz de caballero! —exclamó Izuku colocando sus manos en su cintura— ¡Yo te defenderé! —aquello hizo que Ochako soltara una risita de la ternura que el chico le provocaba.

Salieron de la cueva, la luna iluminando el bosque, los animales nocturnos saliendo de sus guaridas para cazar.

—Necesito invocar algo —dijo Ochako, se apoyó en Izuku mientras dibujaba algo en el suelo. El chico podía sentir el calor de la bruja a su costado, ya no temía, pues se daba cuenta que la bruja era amable, totalmente diferente a como le habían contado tantas veces que ellas eran—. Puedes soltarme —murmuró Ochako e Izuku la soltó con una sonrisa de disculpas y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ochako se arrodilló sobre el círculo que había dibujado, tomó una daga que había escondido en su cinturón e hizo una cortada en su dedo.

Comenzó con un pequeño canto mientras la sangre se derramaba sobre la arena. Izuku estaba intrigado y maravillado, nunca pensó que vería alguna vez a una bruja trabajar en acción con un hechizo.

Le pareció magnífico.

Un humo negro comenzó a surgir del círculo, y cada parte del cuerpo de Izuku le dijo que corriera, sin embargo, la curiosidad de Izuku era mayor, clavando sus pies en el suelo y sus ojos en la bruja.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, un cuervo negro apareció en el círculo.

—Dark Shadow —murmuró Ochako con una sonrisa—. Mi poder es pequeño para invocarte, pero estoy en peligro. Dale a Tokoyami mi ubicación, estoy herida y perdí mi báculo. Escapé de una horda de caza —el ciervo emitió un chillido—. Lo sé. Sé que no eres un ave mensajera, pero eres mi única alternativa —el cuervo tenía profundos ojos rojos que se fijaron en la bruja. Emitió otro chillido y simplemente desapareció.

Un aire frío los recorrió, provocando que Ochako temblara e intentara levantarse. Izuku reaccionó y la atrapó, podía sentir que su piel antes cálida, estaba fría.

—He agotado mi reserva de magia —murmuró Ochako. Izuku decidió tomarla en brazos y devolverla a la cueva, no sin antes, borrar las marcas en la tierra.

Ochako envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Izuku, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Izuku pudo sentir su corazón latir a gran velocidad, sintiendo la suavidad de la respiración de la bruja en su pecho.

La llevó hacia la cueva y la recostó en el suelo, su cabeza sobre sus ropas. Izuku quiso irse, pero el quejido de la bruja lo detuvo.

—No te vayas, ojos amables —gimió ella. Izuku se sonrojó un poco y se sentó a su lado.

Su madre se iba a preocupar, pero tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que Izuku dormía fuera de la casa.

 _ **.**_

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban enredados. Los brazos de la bruja estaban sobre él y los suyos sobre ella.

Fue un fuerte chillido el que los despertó. Izuku se alejó con las mejillas rojas, ella también estaba ligeramente sonrojada pero su rostro se iluminó al escuchar nuevamente el chillido.

Se levantó y corrió hasta la entrada de la cueva. Cuando Izuku salió tras ella, no pudo creer lo que vio.

Casi saltó cuando un enorme dragón rojo cayó y Ochako gritó de alegría para luego agarrarse la herida. Izuku corrió a su lado a sostenerla, pero fue un grave error ya que el dragón soltó un rugido y comenzó a acercarse a él de forma peligrosa.

—¡Kiri! No —dijo Ochako levantando la mano, tratando de detener al dragón—. Él me rescató. Curó mis heridas, está bien, estoy bien —el dragón resopló, botando humo por su nariz y luego agachó la cabeza. Izuku notó que había un bárbaro, usando una capa roja, sobre detrás de la cabeza del animal.

Se lanzó y cayó frente a ellos. Izuku se sintió nervioso cuando el bárbaro lo observó de cerca. Tras él, el dragón de repente se encogió y tomó forma humana.

—¡Uraraka! —exclamó el dragón. Izuku notó un chico de cabello rojo con ojos del mismo color inundados de lágrimas. Se lanzó a la bruja y la abrazó.

—Oi, Eijiro ¿Que no oíste a Dark Shadow que está herida? —Ochako se veía pequeña aún con la forma humana del dragón abrazándola. La chica soltó una risita mientras el dragón hacía un puchero.

—Estaba preocupado por nuestra amiga, Katsuki —murmuró Eijiro soltando a Ochako. Izuku vio el intercambio de afecto con una sonrisa.

Le era difícil hacer amigos, así que ver cualquier lado de amistad le había sonreír.

—¿Así que este idiota de aspecto simple fue quien te salvó? —hubo una burla de bárbaro rubio. Izuku infló las mejillas e intentó levantar su pecho.

—Sí. Le debo la vida —respondió Ochako tomando sus manos y sonrojándose.

Izuku también se sonrojó.

—Bien. Pelo verde, no esperes más que un apretón de manos —una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios del bárbaro. Izuku se sonrojó un poco recordando que había visto algo más de la bruja que un apretón de manos.

Ochako también de sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada de Izuku y recibió con gusto el báculo que el bárbaro le entregó.

—Vámonos antes de que el aterrizaje de Kirishima llame la atención —se dio la vuelta y le hizo señales para que el dragón se volviera a convertir. Ochako le miró, aún un poco sonrojada.

—Nos volveremos a ver —los ojos marrones de Ochako eran seguros y firmes. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y se tocó el cuello de la camisa—. Después de todo, esto es tuyo —Izuku se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. Saltó un poco al sentir los suaves labios de la bruja en su mejilla.

Jadeó y le ofreció una sonrisa cuando ella se separó, también un poco sonrojada.

—Sigue con ese gran corazón, Izuku —y se alejó un poco. El dragón la tomó en su mano y la levantó hacia su cuello.

Izuku los observó alejarse volando, el cálido aliento de la bruja aún en su mejilla.

 _ **.**_

 _Unos meses después._

Izuku gimió en cuanto logro sostenerse del árbol, la horda veían tras él, pero se le dificultaba caminar. Estaba cogeando ya que le habían cortado en la pierna y no podía presionarla mucho.

Izuku estaba siendo acusado de traición, alguien había encontrado su cueva y visto lo que había quedado de la bruja, también, encontró la espada de Izuku enmarcada con su nombre.

Izuku no pudo aclarar su inocencia. Fue sacado a rastras de su casa, con su madre llorando, para morir. Pero él había logrado escapar.

Tenía un sollozo atragantado en su garganta, por supuesto que temía morir, pero no sé arrepentía de haber salvado a Ochako. Estaba cansado de escapar, el golpe con el mango de una espada en su frente le hizo sangrar un poco y escuchó los gritos más cerca.

La iluminación de las antorchas se acercaban más, e Izuku apretó los ojos esperando a muerte.

Escuchó un silbido y un cuerpo caer frente al suyo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cuerpo femenino enfundado en un vestido rosa, Izuku suspiró de alivio.

Ochako lo miró con grandes ojos marrones.

—Es hora de que yo te salve —dijo ella. Levantó su báculo e Izuku se sintió levitar. Ochako pasó una escoba entre sus piernas y acomodó a Izuku en sus brazos.

Con el suave latido de la bruja en sus oídos, Izuku se desmayó cuando alzaron el vuelo.

 _ **.**_

Un fuego ardía en el fondo cuando Izuku abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado sobre una suave manta, con otra cubriendo su pecho. Izuku se tocó las heridas, notando que estaban vendadas y ahí fue cuando abrió bien los ojos volviendo a la realidad.

Jadeó e intentó levantarse, pero una suave mano lo hizo volver a bajarse.

—Está bien, Izuku —la voz reconfortante de Ochako le hizo cosquillas en el oído a Izuku.

—¿Donde…?

—Lamento haberte causado problemas —dijo enseguida Ochako. Izuku la buscó hasta que la encontró sentada a su lado. Su suave mano se introdujo entre su pelo verde e Izuku cerró los ojos ante la caricia—. Todo está bien ahora, estás a salvo en mi aldea.

No, Izuku se sentía en paz porque estaba junto a ella.

* * *

 _ **Nota: A decir verdad, no estoy muy conforme. Me gusta cómo quedó, pero el final lo sentí algo apresurado, pero a la vez me gusta (?**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Me atrasé con este día porque tuve mucho con lo que lidiar y no sabía cómo terminarlo.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :")**_


	5. Día 4: Doméstico

_**Calidez**_

 _ **.**_

Agotado del entrenamiento, Izuku colocó sus manos en sus rodillas y jadeó. Había corrido bastante y había probado nuevas patadas que podrían servir en sus peleas. Menos usos de su poder en los brazos evitaría más daño.

Se dio cuenta que era tarde, había salido a entrenar luego de la cena y había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo cuando la última luz de habitaciones sobre él, fue que se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Entró al edificio y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar agua y descansar un poco en el sofá para luego subir a su habitación. Sentía sus ojos ya pesados, y apenas tocó el sofá dejando la botella de agua en la mesita, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

No se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormido.

 _ **.**_

Ochako gruñó cuando notó que no había botellas de agua en su mininevera. Había despertado a media noche con la boca seca, y ahora tendría que viajar a buscar agua en la cocina.

Por el toque de queda, las luces del pasillo y el ascensor estaban fuera de servicio, así que Ochako tomó su celular y encendió la lamparita. Salió casi en puntillas de su habitación, y con cuidado de no caerse y romperse el cuello, bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

Hacía un poco de frío, había que admitirlo. Llegó a la cocina y encontró una botella con agua, se iba a dirigir ya a su habitación cuando escuchó un ruido en el salón.

Se quedó paralizada, los vellos de su cuello se erizaron y con temor, dirigió la linterna de su teléfono hacia el salón.

Suspiró con alivio al ver el cabello verde sobresaliendo del sofá. Se acercó con cuidado, con la intención de despertarlo hasta que vio su rostro.

Tal vez, por más que quisiera, no podría negar los sentimientos que tenía por Izuku. Se quedó contemplando la pasividad de su rostro, de cerca, dormido, se veía más hermoso. Era un rostro suave, y las pecas en sus mejillas le hacían ver tierno, sobre todo cuando sonreía.

Ochako sonrió, Izuku se veía cansado, que levantarlo sería cruel.

Sin embargo, lo vio temblar y notó que no había manta alguna por ahí.

—Tal vez deba levantarlo —murmuró. Se acercó a él y lo zarandeó suavemente— Deku, Deku —lo llamó, pero el niño parecía tener el sueño pesado.

Ochako suspiró, la única forma de darle calor al chico, era con su cuerpo, así que caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Izuku. Sonrió, aún con el rostro rojo y se arrecostó a él, tratando de entregarle calor.

Se quedó dormida enseguida.

 _ **.**_

Como profesor, debía velar por sus alumnos, como héroe nocturno, se le dificultaba dormir por las noches, puesto que su reloj biológico se había alterado.

Así que usualmente tenía rondas por todo el edificio, asegurándose que nadie se escapara para pelear o que ningún villano se infiltrara. Shōta sabía que debía acostumbrar su cuerpo a dormir de noche, pero definitivamente ya no podía hacerlo.

Le gustaba caminar por la noche, sentir el silencio antes del bullicio del día de veinte adolescentes revoltosos.

Pasó por el salón principal, el cual estaba oscuro, pero pudo ver un par de cabezas sobresaliendo de éste.

Gruñó, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, que alguna de las parejas que se había formado en su salón se quedaban hasta tarde hablando y besándose. Se acercó, con la intención de regalar a los dos niños, cuando se encontró que ambos estaban dormidos.

Suspiró. No tenía fuerzas para cargar a dos niños hacia su habitación. Además, no estaban haciendo algo malo y el dolor de espalda que les daría a la mañana siguiente sería el castigo suficiente (además de la reprimienda que se iban a ganar por parte de él).

Pero tampoco iba a dejar que se resfriaran, tampoco iba a permitirles que faltaran a clases. Así que tomó una manta de uno de los armarios y los pasó sobre los niños dormidos. Uraraka se recostó un poco más en Midoriya y éste apoyó su cabeza en la la chica.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Debo admitir que no sabía que hacía aquí XD**_

 _ **Comencé este OS como 4 veces. Quería escribirlos de niños, porque bueno, ya los primeros OS los escribí de grandes.**_

 _ **Como el anterior, no estoy muy segura de cómo quedó este, pero no voy a comerme más la cabeza XD**_

 _ **Bien, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Lo escribí en una hora XD**_


	6. Día 5: FuerzaDebilidad

_**Cuando la luz se apaga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aviso: Angst, sangre, tristeza. Tiene temas fuertes: Secuestro, violación implícita.**_

 _ **Por favor, tener precaución.**_

 _ **Enserio, esto es bastante fuerte.**_

 _ **.**_

Ochako gimió de dolor cuando su pierna quedó atrapada. Tendría que esperar ayuda ya que si utilizaba su quirk, era posible causar un derrumbe y no podía arriesgar al resto de atrapados. El ataque de villanos, conos siempre, cayó de sorpresa, pero esta vez eran muchos. Habían varios héroes trabajando, otros, como ella, rescatando a las víctimas.

Ella sabía que Izuku debía estar peleando por ahí, siendo el número uno, no podía faltar en el campo de batalla.

Sintió unos pasos llegando hacia ella y trató de levantar la mirada, unas piernas muy pálidas aparecieron en su vista, y antes de que pudiera ver el rostro de quién estaba ahí, se sintió atrapada bajo un cuerpo, no pudo mover sus brazos.

¡Maldición, un villano!

Había creído que todos estaban fuera del edificio y había bajado la guardia.

—Oh, Ochako. Tanto tiempo sin verte —Ochako tembló ante la voz chillona. Le sonaba de algún lado, como si ya se hubiera enfrentado a la villana antes.

Pero no podía recordar.

—¿Quién eres? —me gritó. Necesitaba hacer tiempo hasta que llegaran a rescatarla. Sabía que no siempre podía hacerse la heroína, que uno de los aspectos importantes de un héroe era saber en dónde podía pelear y en donde no.

Y ahora en ese momento, sin rehenes y ella sin posibilidades de pelear, tenía que mantener al villano entretenido hasta que otro apareciera.

La villana soltó una risita chillona.

—¡Me ofende que no me conozcas, Ochako! —dijo. De repente, Ochako gritó ante un ardor en su mejilla cuando la chica pasó un cuchillo por ésta. La sangre comenzó a brotar y Ochako sintió que la villana se inclinaba sobre ella y pasó su lengua por la herida.

No se detuvo ahí, Ochako sintió escalofrío y estuvo a punto de gritar nuevamente cuando dos dedos se metieron en su boca y presionaron su lengua. La villana soltaba gemidos de felicidad mientras seguía pegada a su mejilla sin importar cuántas veces o con cuánta fuerza, Ochako mordiera sus dedos.

Parecía gustarle.

—Ah, una buena dosis no está mal —gimió la chica soltando la mejilla de Ochako. Le dio un lengüetazo nuevamente provocando otro escalofrío en la heroína. Luego, sintió una pequeña aguja en su cuello—. No me permiten cortarte más, Ochako. Pero como amaría verte sangrar más. Pero tengo trabajo, el héroe número uno.

Izuku.

La villana sacó sus dedos de la boca de Ochako y se levantó. Cuando se colocó enfrente de la heroína, ésta levantó la mirada para observar con miedo como enfrente estaba ella misma. Uravity, con una mirada y una sonrisa de locura.

—¡Deku! —gritó Ochako, tratando de advertir a su compañero. La villana sonrió más ampliamente.

—Deku… —cantó ella mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Ochako. La heroína atrapada intentó gritar nuevamente, pero su voz no salió. No podía sentir sus músculos y sintió que su cuerpo ardía.

Sus ojos le pesaban y la villana con su cuerpo, saliendo de la destrucción fue lo único que vio antes de caer en la oscuridad.

 _ **.**_

La luz blanca fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos y pensó que estaba muerta, luego, se dio cuenta que aquella luz era la de un hospital. Jadeó, tratando de levantarse, pero su cuerpo aún no le respondía.

—Oigan —susurró. Estaba esperando que le respondieran. Sus oídos no funcionaban ¿Por que el resto de sus órganos aún no respondían? Un rostro apareció sobre ella y entró en pánico antes de darse cuenta que era su madre.

La vio decir algo, y luego, apareció el doctor. Él revisó sus ojos, la dilatación de sus pupilas, y trató de hablarle, pero Ochako no escuchaba.

—No puedo… escuchar —susurró. El doctor asintió y comenzó a revisar sus oídos. Ochako gimió de dolor, comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en su piel, sus dedos se sintieron cálidos y pudo moverlos. El pitido en sus oídos se calmó y pudo comenzar a escuchar.

—La droga apenas está pasando sus efectos —dijo el doctor—. Es una droga sumamente extraña que fue administrada con la intención de matarla, pero no la administraron toda. Por eso ha dormido durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —el doctor no estaba hablando con ella, pero ella ya escuchaba y quería respuestas. El doctor la miró.

—Parece que ya puedes escuchar. Señora Midoriya, lleva inconsciente una semana entera —los ojos de Ochako se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué pasó? —el doctor miró a los padres de Ochako, ella no podía ver la cara que ellos hacían.

—No me corresponde a mí decir eso —dijo el doctor.

—Amor, llamaré al detective Tsukauchi, él puede explicarte todo —le dijo su padre. Ochako comenzó a sentir la mano de su madre acariciar su cabeza.

—Yo llamaré a los Midoriya —dijo su madre. El corazón de Ochako latió a gran velocidad.

—Deku… él está en peligro. ¿Donde está él? ¿Está trabajando?

Nadie le respondió.

Ochako temió lo peor.

 _ **.**_

El detective Tsukauchi había cambiado bastante en esos doce años, pero su mirada amable seguía ahí. Mientras esperaba al detective, el cuerpo de Ochako siguió despertando y logró sentarse un poco. Sus suegros llegaron y la abrazaron, el rostro de Inko estaba surcado en lágrimas y el de Hisashi tenía ojeras.

Y Ochako seguía esperando lo peor mientras no veía a Izuku.

—Izuku —pidió ella—. ¿En donde está Izuku? —Inko comenzó a sollozar y su marido la abrazó. El hombre ya iba a comenzar a hablar cuando el detective lo detuvo.

—Señora Midoriya. Calmese, por favor. Aún está débil y alterada —trató de calmarla, pero definitivamente no ayudaba—. Hace una semana usted atendió el llamado de un ataque de villanos ¿Cierto? —Ochako asintió— ¿Recuerda cuando quedó atrapada? —volvió a asentir— ¿Qué recuerda a partir de ahí?

—Una villana. Ella me inmovilizó y no pude gritar, luego cortó en mi mejilla —ella llevó una mano a su mejilla para notar la gasa, sus labios temblaron—. Bebió mi sangre como un vampiro y luego… luego…

—Respire, Uravity. Respire.

—Ella se convirtió en mí. Dijo que iba por Deku, y me inyectó la droga. ¡Deku! ¡Díganme que está bien! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Miró al detective que tenía una mirada apagada en su rostro.

—Señora Midoriya, la última vez que se vio a Deku fue saliendo de la destrucción con usted y corriendo hacia otra escena. Luego, cuando fueron a buscar más heridos, la encontraron inconsciente.

» Deku no ha aparecido desde ese día.

Inko volvió a sollozar y Ochako tembló.

Izuku estaba desaparecido.

Y todo era su culpa.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y un grito luchaba por salir de su garganta.

Tuvo un ataque de pánico.

 _ **.**_

La suciedad y el olor a podrido pasó por su nariz volviéndolo poco a poco a la conciencia. Había estado yéndose y viniendo de está varias veces que ni recordaba cuanto había despertado.

Lo último que recordaba era la destrucción, Ochako llamándolo, él yendo hacia ella y luego nada. Todo se quedaba en blanco.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores que había despertado, ésta parecía ser la definitiva, puesto que la ensoñación que tenía encima se comenzaba a disuadir a diferencia de las veces anteriores.

Un frío le recorrió el cuerpo, dándose cuenta que no usaba su traje de héroe. Estaba solo en ropa interior, con sus brazos y piernas atados con cadenas.

Intentó activar el One For All para poder liberarse, pero no pudo, habia como un tipo de muro que no le permitía activarlo. Casi entró en pánico, temiendo que de alguna forma, hubieran logrado volver a tener la forma de quitar quirks.

Pero intento calmarse, buscando con la mirada la forma más plausible de escapar.

—Oh, Deku —escuchó una voz femenina que él conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, aunque estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa dulce voz por las mañanas, esta vez le causó que sus vellos se erizaran—. Me alegra tanto que estés despierto. No te imaginas la felicidad que siento —la figura de Ochako salió de las sombras. Pero Izuku sabía que no era Ochako, la conocía a la perfección.

Tal vez en plena acción, cuando tenía su cerebro en otro lado, no pudo darse cuenta de la impostora, pero ahora lo hacía. Esa locura en los ojos no era de su esposa.

Apretó los dientes, y aunque la cabeza la palpitara como si tuviese un corazón ahí, habló.

—¿Qué hiciste con Ochako? —preguntó.

—¡Yo soy ella, amor mío! —exclamó la villana con una sonrisa demente.

—¡No lo eres! —exclamó Izuku. La sonrisa en la villana se amplió, le era difícil ver esa sonrisa demente en el amable rostro de Ochako. Aún en silencio, Izuku observó cómo el rostro de Ochako comenzó a derretirse. Un deja Vu lo llevó a su primer año, el rescate de Eri.

Himiko Toga.

El rostro de Ochako se disolvió y unos ojos amarillos y una sonrisa con caninos afilados apareció en su vista. Toga estaba desnuda, pero parecía no importarle.

—¿Qué hiciste con Ochako? —exclamó Izuku. La villana se colocó el dedo índice en el labio, dándose golpecitos en él mientras miraba al techo.

—La dejé allá. Probablemente esté muerta, le administré una droga —una sonrisa maliciosa estaba en los labios de Toga. Se acercó a Izuku tanteando las caderas, pero a Izuku no le importaba, él solamente podía estar asustado por Ochako.

No, ella no podía estar muerta.

Ochako era muy fuerte, Ochako no podía estar muerta.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Toga pasaba sus piernas sobre él y se sentaba en sus piernas. La respiración de Izuku se alteró.

—Todo esto lo hice por nosotros —dijo la villana tomando su cara entre sus manos. Pudo sentirla acariciando sus pecas con sus pulgares, Izuku estaba paralizado del susto.

Podía pelear contra muchos villanos, podía romperse los huesos, pero esto era algo demasiado personal. Su espacio estaba siendo invadido y podía sentir el calor de la entrepierna de Toga sobre él.

Soltó un grito cuando la mano de la villana se dirigió a sus pantalones.

—¡No! —gritó, entrando en pánico— ¡Déjame! —las uñas afiladas de Himiko se hundieron en su barbilla haciéndolo sisear de dolor. Ella le estampó un beso en la boca.

—Pero amor mío, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto —dijo. Tomó un cuchillo que Izuku no sabía en dónde había escondido y comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por la piel de su cuello. Izuku tragó del susto, las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos.

—Por favor… —pidió y Toga soltó una risita malinterpretando la petición.

—Ufff, me encanta cuando suplican —ella comenzó a besar cada parte acariciada del cuchillo, con cuidado de no cortar el cuello del héroe y terminar con su diversión.

A Toga le gustaba que sangraran, pero para que siguieran haciéndolo, debían estar vivos. Ella misma se permitió durar mucho con sus juguetes hasta cansarse.

De Izuku no lo haría, al menos por mucho tiempo, estuvo teniendo muchos sueños con él cuando lo había visto todo magullado y golpeado cuando él tenía quince años.

Besó el pecho e Izuku se sacudió, tratando de evitar que ella hiciera algo, pero era imposible. Su quirk estaba desactivado, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para romper unas cadenas de acero.

Estaba a merced de Toga y eso le encantaba a la villana.

Soltó un grito cuando ella hizo un corte en sus duros abdominales. Soltó una risita mientras los acariciaba.

—Lindos… —dijo ella besándolos, succionando la sangre de la herida y bajando hasta donde deseaba.

—Para, por favor —suplicó Izuku. Toga lo miró y sonrió al notar lo roto que se veía, las lágrimas ya saliendo por sus hermosos ojos verdes y el pelo verde pegado a su cara. Ella besó la cadera del héroe y bajó los pantalones.

Se iba a divertir mucho ahora que él estaba despierto.

 _ **.**_

Sus amigos la visitaron, le llevaron regalos y le dieron buenos deseos, sobre todo, le comentaron que hacían parte de la investigación de la búsqueda de Izuku.

—Según tu descripción y su quirk, podemos decir que quien te atacó y tiene cautivo a Deku es Toga de la liga de villanos —le comentó Tsukauchi—. La liga se había disuelto hace unos años cuando la mayoría, incluyendo a Tomura y Dabi fueron capturados. No podría decir si el ataque ha sido plan de la liga, teniendo como objetivo al símbolo de esperanza es la más viable, o simplemente es un secuestro pasional.

—¿Secuestro pasional? —preguntó Ochako, escuchando atentamente, pero pendiente al movimiento de los dedos de sus pies.

—Los informes sobre Toga, según lo dicho por Dabi con tal de disminuir su pena, ella secuestraba tanto hombres como mujeres para tenerlos como un tipo de juguetes, abusaba de ellos y luego los mataba —El corazón de Ochako latió a gran velocidad. Miró al detective con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la simple imagen en su cabeza de un Izuku lleno de sangre, siendo amarrado en una cama, la hacía temblar.

Miró al detective, más asustada que nunca.

—Por favor… por favor, encuentrenlo.

Si había una cosa que amparan los villanos era destruir a los héroes por dentro, y Ochako sabía que aquello destruiría a Izuku.

Su corazón era demasiado frágil.

 _ **.**_

El piso de dónde lo tenían secuestrado era de un feo gris y estaba manchado, Izuku no podía sentir el aire ni la luz del sol. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el lugar o si era de día o de noche.

Su cuerpo tembló, como si aún sintiera las manos pegajosas de Himiko sobre él. A ella ni le importó cuántas veces gritó, cuántas veces suplicó que lo dejara, ella lo estimulaba, lo tocaba e Izuku se sentía sucio.

Se sentía manchado, porque a pesar de ser un símbolo, ser famoso, tener admiradoras, nunca había sido tocado de esa forma por una desconocida.

Menos sin su consentimiento.

Jadeó, el dolor en su cabeza se intensificaba, tenía la garganta seca y su estómago rugía.

Era tan bizarro pensar en comer y beber agua estando en manos del enemigo.

Gimió de dolor cuando unas manos se enterraron en su cuero cabelludo y le levantaron la cabeza con un tirón de cabello.

—Te traje agua, bebé —soltó Toga con una sonrisa. Abrió bruscamente la boca de Izuku, enterrando sus uñas en sus mejillas, y deslizó el agua. Una parte de Izuku agradeció el líquido deslizándose por su garganta, tragando suavemente para no ahogarse.

La otra parte simplemente estaba asqueada. El agua era salubre, como si llevara tiempo guardada pero sin volverse estancada. Cuando terminó de dar el agua, Toga lo soltó y besó suavemente sus labios, lamiendo en donde el agua se había derramado.

El cuerpo de Izuku tembló, necesitaba liberarse, su cuerpo le dolía por estar tanto en la misma posición, y no sabía cuánto sorportaría más aquel abuso. Desde que había despertado, Toga lo había violado más de diez veces, y ella había dicho que también lo había hecho mientras Izuku estaba inconsciente. Ella iba y volvía, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y débil por la falta de comida.

Tenía días sin comer y ya no tenía fuerzas.

A veces, cuando dormía, era levantado de forma estrepitosa con una inyección en su cuello, Izuku supuso que era el inividor de quirk.

Se sentía inútil ¿El héroe número uno siendo secuestrado y abusado sexualmente?

All Might debería estar retorciéndose en su tumba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su boca tembló. Toga soltó una risita y acarició su mejilla con su boca.

—Llora más, mi amor —murmuró ella pasando suavemente las manos por los músculos duros. Izuku tembló bajo el toque de la villana, mientras ella seguía besando.

—Por favor, para —suplicó Izuku.

—Aahhh, me gustan cuando suplican. Los hombres siempre aparentan ser tan duros, pero en casos cuando no son dominantes, suplican. Cuando están tan rotos que no les queda de otra que llorar y rogar. Muchos piden morir ¿Sabes? Pierden la esperanza, sus corazones de vuelven fríos.

» Oh, querido héroe número uno, tú que salvas a todos con una gran sonrisa ¿Por qué no está hoy en tu rostro? ¿Por qué se ha borrado? ¿Porque tu cuerpo está manchado por el enemigo? Siempre has sido tan sentimental, que no me sorprende que seas tan débil.

—¡No soy débil! —gritó Izuku, una inyección de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. Toga soltó una risita y besó en su mejilla.

—Aún hay una chispa en ti, me gusta. Veamos cuanto más dura.

Sonrió y se sentó sobre las piernas del héroe.

 _ **.**_

La máscara de Izuku fue encontrada a unas calles del desastre anterior dos semanas después del secuestro. Los sabuesos habían captado su olor pero llegaba a un lugar en donde desaparecía.

—Kurogiri también está encarcelado —dijo Creati observando el sensor que había hecho y había instalado en los perros—. Así que no hay forma en que desaparezca. ¿Invisible girl? —los guantes y zapatos flotantes aparecieron a su lado.

—¿Crees que está oculto en alguno de estos edificios? —preguntó la chica. Creati asintió y notó cuando los guantes y botas se quitaban— Me encargo.

Froppy apareció junto a la otra heroína, la cual asintió dándole la orden de que ella, con su camuflaje, hiciera lo mismo.

Ellas solo harían un espionaje, tantearían el terreno para saber si era seguro entrar. Ellas solo verían si Izuku estaba ahí, y cuántos estarían custodiando.

Ellos habían ido de camuflaje, ya que no querían llamar la atención y dispersar a los villanos.

Momo salió del callejón, revisando la zona, viendo si alguien se vería sospechoso. Debía admitir que ella estaba asustada por su amigo, se sabía que como héroes se estaba en un gran peligro, no evitaba que fueran humanos y se asustaran.

Estaba alerta, pero aún así se sobresaltó cuando Hagakure llegó a su lado. Debía admitir que su compañera había mejorado muchísimo en el arte del espionaje, no por nada era la favorita de la policía para las infiltraciones.

—Hay una habitación de seguridad en el piso tres —dijo Hagakure colocándose los guantes—. Escuché gritos masculinos y risas femeninas. No he visto a más nadie, pero aunque no fuese Midoriya, aquí hay algo más grande. Tal vez una red de trata o algo.

—¿Creen que debemos seguir investigando o nos arriesgamos? —comentó Froppy llegando a su lado también. Momo tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Kaminari. Necesitaban cortar la electricidad para comenzar el ataque.

Tenía un plan.

—Atacamos.

 _ **.**_

Cerró los ojos y siseó de dolor. Toga soltó una risita y siguió cabalgando sobre él.

—Lo endurecí ¿Ve que le gusta? Le gusta.

No le gustaba, era una reacción instintiva ante la estimulación. Izuku tragó en seco, el cuchillo se estaba pasando por su garganta y en cualquier momento, ésta podría insertarse y acabar con su vida.

Izuku aún se mantenía en la esperanza de no morir. Aún mantenía la esperanza de poder salir del lugar y ver a Ochako.

Aún mantenía la esperanza de que ella estaba viva.

Aunque ¿Podría ver a Ochako así como estaba? Tan sucio y manchado. ¿Ochako iba a querer nuevamente a su esposo de esta forma?

La luz comenzó a titilar y Toga se detuvo. Gimió en su oído mientras se movía de delante hacia atrás. La luz volvió a titilar y se apagó.

—Maldición —gruñó Toga levantándose. Metió su miembro dentro de su pantalón y se subió las bragas. A Toga le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de Izuku, así que necesitaba luz para eso. Abrió la puerta del lugar y salió, Izuku notó que ella se dirigía al cuarto de control y bajó la cabeza agotado.

—Midoriya… —se sobresaltó ante su apellido susurrado ¿Acaso el hambre lo estaba haciendo alucinar?—. Estamos aquí, Midoriya. Vinimos a salvarte.

Era la voz de Tsuyu. Afuera, pudo escuchar un disparo eléctrico y el grito de Toga. Tras suyo, las cadenas chasquearon y luego de una intensa pelea, se abrieron.

La sangre llegó a las manos de Izuku y se derrumbó en el suelo, sus pies aún clavados en la silla.

Izuku quiso llorar de alivio como cuando era niño.

 _ **.**_

La mano de Ochako tembló cuando llevó el té a la mesa. Le habían dado de alta hacía unos días pero aún se le dificultaba mover un poco sus músculos.

Mina la ayudó tomando la taza enseguida y sentándose junto a ella. Comenzaron a tomar el té de forma silenciosa, Ochako observaba el apartamento con dolor. Cada cosa le recordaba a Izuku, aún mantenía su olor después de dos semanas.

—Lo extraño tanto —murmuró Ochako. Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, no quería verse débil, pero ¿Cómo actuar cuando la posibilidad de que su marido estuviera muerto eran altas? Sintió la mano de Mina en su hombro brindándole apoyo.

—Él está bien. Es fuerte —su teléfono sonó y la chica rosada lo miró—. Es Kaminari —Ochako tragó en seco. Kaminari era uno de los involucrados en el caso de búsqueda de Izuku.

Mina contestó el teléfono y lo coloco en su oreja. Ochako observó todas las reacciones, sorpresa, terror y esperanza.

—Le diré enseguida —dijo y colgó. Miró a Ochako con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—Mina ¿Qué…?

—Está vivo, lo rescataron —Ochako sintió como si un peso se le quitara de encima.

 _ **.**_

Decir que Izuku estaba bien era algo relativo. Apenas llegaron al hospital, no le permitieron ver a su esposo dado que estaba sedado.

—Tiene aproximadamente dos semanas sin comer —le dijo el doctor—, está agotado y tiene encima una droga que no le deja usar su quirk por un tiempo indefinido.

Ochako asintió, llorando de alivio y dirigiéndose a la sala de espera. Dioses, era tan feliz de que Deku estuviera vivo, que no se imaginó cuando sucediera lo contrario.

Eran gajes del oficio, sí, pero Ochako era humana y amaba con su alma a Izuku. Llamó a los Midoriya y a sus padres. Los primeros no tardaron en llegar al lado de su nuera, llorando de felicidad porque Izuku estaba vivo.

Las noticias estaban puestas en la sala de espera, y en todas se hablaba del existoso rescate de héroe número uno y la captura del villano.

Claro, no todo era color de rosa. Ochako pudo notar en internet cuando los ciudadanos hablaban del incidente.

 _«¿Qué clase de número uno es secuestrado y tiene que ser rescatado?»_

Ochako apretó los dientes. Como que a los civiles se les olvidaba que su héroe era un humano, que no era del todo invencible.

Al final, los dejaron entrar a la habitación de Izuku que todavía estaba dormido, el doctor había avisado que dormiría hasta el día siguiente. Sus suegros tomaron las manos de Izuku y las besaron, Inko acarició el cabello de su hijo.

Ochako permaneció casi en la puerta hasta que el doctor la llamó.

—Uravity, el detective quiere hablar con usted —la heroína asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la oficina vacía en donde se encontraba el detective Tsukauchi y uno de los doctores del hospital.

—Buenas, señora Midoriya —saludó el detective de firma respetable. Ochako le devolvió el saludo—. Este es el psicólogo Tenshi Kinomoto, él va a asistirle a usted con la información que tengo que entregarle.

Bien, Ochako se asustó ahora.

—Como bien sabe, el rescate fue un éxito, tomando en custodia a Himiko Toga, al parecer la única mente de tal secuestro. Como habíamos sugerido al principio, más que un plan de la liga, esto era una secuestro pasional. La misma Himiko se jacto de forma muy explícita lo que le hizo al señor Midoriya ¿Quiere leer la declaración usted o la leo yo? —la mano de Ochako tembló cuando estiró la mano para que le entregaran la declaración. Ella la tomó y comenzó a leerla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al leer las palabras de la villana, la forma en que se jactaba de haber tocado a Izuku, de haberlo hecho sufrir y dudar de su fortaleza. La forma en que lo había violado, tocando partes que no debían ser tocadas sin consentimiento.

Tapó su boca. Hacía unos años ella había asistido al rescate de unas chicas en una red de trata de personas. Pero esto era algo demasiado personal que le calaba mucho.

—Le siguieron que firme una forma para autorizar al hospital hacerle todas las pruebas contra enfermedades de transmisión sexual —sugirió el detective.

—Señora Midoriya, usted como su esposa, debe ser la primera en apoyar a su marido en esto —comentó el otro hombre—. La violación es un tema muy serio que tomar, sin embargo, pocos son los hombres que cuentan cuando algo como esto les pasa. Ya sea porque se vea afectada _su fortaleza y masculinidad_ , ellos prefieren no verse débiles, habiendo sido tomados a la fuerza a tener relaciones. Cuando Izuku se levante, va a estar muy alterado, todavía en shock. Le sugiero que no trate de abrazarlo, ya que podría alterarse más. Recuerde que fueron dos semanas de confinamiento y abuso, y eso algo que no se va de la noche a la mañana.

» Señora Midoriya, puedo darle una serie de pasos para tratar con personas que han sufrido lo que su marido sufrió. Su está dispuesta…

—Jamás me pregunten si estoy dispuesta a ayudar. A hacer todo lo posible porque Izuku mejore —ella los miró, furia por las dudas que tenían, y dolor por su esposo, en sus grandes ojos marrones. Pero Ochako podía entenderlos, no todos se tomaban este tema con tranquilidad—. Amo a Izuku con mi alma, soy capaz de hacer todo por él.

El psicólogo asintió y se dispuso a comentarle todo.

 _ **.**_

Izuku abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo por fin una suave cama a su espada.

No estaba confundido, ya que había estado muy despierto durante sus traslado y fue en el hospital que lo durmieron. Sintió ganas de llorar al saberse liberado.

Solo necesitaba bañarse. Se sentía sucio.

—Hospital, mi vieja amiga —escuchó una voz a su lado. Izuku se sobresaltó, asustandose al comienzo y miró hacia la voz para ver a Ochako sonreír.

A diferencia de Toga, los ojos de Ochako estaban tan llenos de amor que Izuku pudo sentir que su corazón latía nuevamente. Le sonrió y Ochako le devolvió la sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.

¿Por qué Ochako no era tan alegre y se le lanzaba a abrazarlo?

Tembló ¿Acaso ella ya sabía lo que había pasado y lo quería tocarlo?

Ochako se dio cuenta que el terror inundó los ojos de su esposo y le volvió a dar una sonrisa tranquilizante.

Ella podía leer a Izuku como un libro abierto.

—Le detective me comentó lo que pasó. Toga habló. Un psicólogo me sugirió que no hiciera contacto físico contigo porque te alteras, a menos que quieras… ¿Te puedo tomar la mano, Izuku? —escuchar su nombre en la voz de ella, la verdadera, con esa suavidad y ese amor, le hizo suspirar.

Levantó la mano y notó que temblaba. Ochako le tomó la mano suavemente y los vellos de Izuku se erizaron ante el toque, su corazón se agitó un poco asustado.

Todo está bien. Es Ochako, no Toga.

Ella no te hará daño.

Izuku apretó la mano de su esposa.

 _ **.**_

—Es difícil —le dijo Izuku aún apoyando su cabeza en la cama. El psicólogo estaba sentado a su lado, Ochako al otro lado. Si en un comienzo ella no le hubiera mostrado su apoyo con la situación, o incluso ella no hubiera estado, Izuku querría ocultarlo de ella.

Pero recordaba que Ochako lo conocía bien. Ella lo había visto en sus fortalezas y debilidades.

A Izuku le reconfortaba que Ochako, su fortaleza, estuviera en aquel momento de debilidad.

—Me sentí muy débil cuando ella estaba haciendo eso. Entré en pánico y me sentía sucio cuando me endurecía.

—Es una reacción natural ante la estimulación. Qué tengas un orgasmo en una violación no es sinónimo de que te gusta, es una reacción instintiva del cuerpo —le respondió el psicólogo.

—Me cortaba con los cuchillos, lamía mi sangre y —cerró los ojos respirando de forma agitada.

—No sigas si no puedes, cariño —le dijo Ochako. Izuku apretó su mano, como sintiendo fortaleza ante tal acto. Abril los verdes ojos y miró al hombre—. Ella dijo que iba a romperme, y creo que lo hice. Patalee, lloré, no estoy avergonzado de llorar. Lo hacía mucho en secundaria —se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza—. Pero me cuestioné mucho todo, sobre todo si me merecía el puesto que tengo luego de haber sido secuestrado y abusado.

» No me sentí digno de nada. Ni de mi quirk, ni de mi maestro, ni de mi puesto, ni de Ochako.

—¿Tuviste pensamientos suicidas?

—No. Era extraño porque a pesar de todo, mantenía un pequeño brillo de esperanza de un rescate.

—¿Cuántas veces abusó de ti? —Izuku tembló.

—No recuerdo. Hubo un tiempo en que estuve drogado y no recuerdo nada, y ella dijo que me había hecho algo —el psicólogo asintió.

—Izuku, este tema es muy difícil de tratar. Pero me sorprende que seas un paciente tan abierto a contarme la experiencia traumática. ¿Qué te parece su hacemos unas sesiones? Tengo que informarte que no te van a dejar volver al trabajo si no hay una autorización mía de que estás fuera de trauma.

Izuku lo sabía. Luego de una experiencia traumática en algún héroe, la que sea, éste debía pasar por psicología a ver si quedaban secuelas del trauma que pudieran afectar su trabajo.

Izuku suspiró, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Ochako sobre la suya.

—Claro.

 _ **.**_

Un héroe mentalmente sano, es un héroe que podía salvar.

El héroe número uno también podía tomarse unos descansos luego de una ardua batalla, sus fuese que él fuera la víctima.

Ochako le había comentado que tomaría la presidencia de su agencia mientras Izuku estaba de vacaciones, tenía años que no se tomaba unas. Sus vacaciones eran, bueno, mantenerse en la casa e ir a terapia con el psicólogo.

Una mente sana, era una mente alegre. E Izuku quería volver a su puesto como héroe número uno, brindando la más grande sonrisa que su rostro pudiera soportar.

Luego de volver a casa, Ochako comenzó a dormir en el sofá tratando de darle su espacio, Izuku trataba de decirle que no importaba, pero cuando una noche durmieron juntos, Izuku se alteró ante el toque de Ochako.

Amaba a Ochako, pero aún estaba demasiado traumado, de su cuerpo ultrajado, como para sentirse bien con manos recorriendolo.

Por eso tampoco salía.

Sin embargo, las terapias ayudaban bastante. Izuku ya no se alteraba con la mano de Ochako apoyada en su hombro. O un suave beso en la mejilla. E Izuku sabía que a medida que pasara el tiempo, seguiría mejorando, todo para volver a hacer lo que amaba: Trabajar como un héroe, derrotando villanos y trayendo tranquilidad a los civiles con su sonrisa.

Y estar con la mujer que amaba sin temer.

Valía la pena haber salido con vida del lugar.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Bien, debo admitir que no esperé a que esto mutara de esta forma. Esto comenzó con el video gracioso de unos cosplayers, de Ochako entrando a la casa y encontrando a Toga amarrando y amordazando a Izuku.**_

 _ **Y bueno, quise hacer algo serio obre eso, abarcando el tema como se debía.**_

 _ **Todas las víctimas actúan de forma diferente y cabe decir que esto es ficción. Como ven, aquí no romántizo la violación.**_

 _ **Debo admitir que me gustó un poco escribir a Toga a pesar de que está bien enferma. El tema de querer romper a un héroe es algo que un villano hace y siento que Toga usando sus atributos femeninos para eso, era lo ideal.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Disculpen si no es lindo y dulce, el de mañana lo es (además de muy ardiente).**_


	7. Día 6: Anhelo

_**Pensamientos impuros.**_

 _ **.**_

Las hormonas eran algo con lo que los adolescentes tenían que lidiar quieran o no. Aunque algunos podían fácilmente fingir que no les molestaba, tarde o temprano iban a caer.

No solo eran los enamoramientos, la mayoría de los adolescentes descubren su sexualidad en la adolescencia.

Por más que lo intentara, Ochako luchaba contra todos sus impulsos de no girar a mirar a Izuku cada vez que éste entrenaba. Debía admitir que le gustaba, aunque intentara alejar ese sentimiento.

Al comienzo, el enamoramiento de Izuku fue debido a su determinación, a su fuerza. Él la hacía sentir segura, él era amable con ella, con todos.

Además, debía admitir que era lindo. Lindo en el sentido de tener grandes ojos verdes que brillaban cuando hablaba. Que una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro calentando cualquier corazón. Y las pecas daban una sensación de suavidad en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, Ochako comenzó a tener un anhelo más carnal.

Con tal de mejorar su forma física de pelear, le pidió a Izuku que la ayudara a entrenar.

Grave error.

Podía ser una jodida distracción con la malditas hormonas.

Izuku tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Teniendo dieciséis años, tenía buenos músculos y grandes brazos. Ochako podía sentir el calor de sus manos cuando apretaba sus muñecas en el suelo, dándole una sonrisa triunfante. Ochako se quedaba embobada viendo su boca aquellos labios que se veían tan suaves que después le preguntaban cómo se encontraba.

Podía observar y fantasear con sus brazos alrededor de ella, apretando en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo su calor sobre ella. Ochako anhelaba pasar sus dedos por cada músculo, por cada cicatriz y darle suaves besos mariposa a cada marca.

Soñaba con escuchar su nombre de él, no su apellido. Tenerlo sobre ella besando su cuello mientras ella pasaba sus manos por sus hombros y sentir la tensión de sus músculos y los vellos erizados debajo de sus dedos.

Tenerlo bajo ella, Ochako sentada en su cadera, las manos de Izuku acariciando su cintura mientras ella pasaba sus manos por sus abdominales. Mientras meneaba su cadera y ambos gemían de tango placer.

Jadeó tan fuerte en el mundo real por sus fantasías que se sobresaltó cuando Tsuyu le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien, Ochako? —le preguntó su amiga. Ochako desvió la vista de Izuku, el cual se estaba quitando la camiseta distraídamente mientras entrenaba junto a Kirishima dejando ver sus buenos músculos.

Era interesante que solamente Izuku fuese el que atrajera la atención de Ochako, siendo que la mayoría de sus compañeros tenían un increíble cuerpo.

Tal vez fuese el ya conocimiento que los muslos y trasero de Iida fueran tan firmes (cortesía de aguda vista de Hagakure). O que Kirishima se pasara sin camisa casi a diario por su traje de héroe y ya uno sabía de sobra que tenía músculos. Al caer en cuenta que su amigo más cercano, ese que parecía la cosita más pura del mundo, también tenía un cuerpo increíble.

Ochako no fue la única que se dio cuenta.

Antes de responderle a Tsuyu, escuchó el silbido de Mina.

—Vaya, no sabía que Midoriya guardaba gran paquete —comentó la chica. Ochako se sonrojó, de repente quería colocarle una camiseta a Izuku para que nadie más lo viera. Enrojeció aún más ante sus pensamientos posesivos y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Malditas hormonas.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Adoré escribir esto! Se me hizo super divertido imaginarme a una Ochako fantaseando sin querer con el cuerpo de Izuku XD**_

 _ **Discúlpenme si el capítulo pasado fue algo fuerte, por eso hago este para aliviar la tensión.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, a mi personalmente se me hizo super divertido.**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora con el Week. Me atrasé XD**_


	8. Día 7: Tranquilidad

_**A salvo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aparición del MeliBaku (Bakugo x Melissa).**_

 _ **.**_

Tenma, con tan sólo siete años, corrió hacia él, con grandes ojos verdes brillando. Usaba su disfraz de Ground Zero y la máscara estaba torcida.

—¡Papá, apúrate! —le dijo el niño jalándolo del pantalón—. La tía Melissa dice que las noticias van a comenzar.

—Ya voy —comentó Izuku tomando la tetera y colocándola en la bandeja junto a las tazas, el café instantáneo de Melissa y su bolsita de té verde. Además del bowl con frituras para los niños.

Izuku sonrió al ver la emoción en su hijo, se parecía tanto a Ochako, solo que tenía sus pecas y color de ojos y cabello.

Tenma tenía una afición a los héroes heredado de su padre, tenerlo como número uno era la adoración del pequeño, pero también le gustaba su mamá, Ground Zero e Ingenium. Izuku le había mostrado sus libretas de análisis de héroe y su pequeño había estado tan emocionado leyéndolos y analizando, aún a su corta edad, todo los movimientos que veía en las noticias.

Se dirigió a la sala con el niño saltando a su lado, en el sofá se encontraba Melissa con Yuna a su lado. La pequeña rubia de cinco años llevaba puesto su disfraz de Uravity.

Yuna parecía una pequeña copia de la señora Bakugo con los grandes ojos azules de Melissa. Su cabello era de un rubio brillante, como el de su amiga pero con el estilo explosivo de Kacchan.

Izuku se sentó en el sofá y colocó a Tenma junto a la niña , el bowl entre ellos.

La razón por la que ambas familias se habían reunido, había sido por sus parejas. Habían salido en una peligrosa misión hacía unas semanas mientras Izuku se quedaba en la ciudad como símbolo de la paz. Tenma se había ido a quedar a casa de su madre mientras Izuku trabajaba.

No había sido la primera vez que se quedaba solo con él. Ochako como heroína de rescate era llamada a muchas misiones fuera de la ciudad.

Izuku había estado tan nervioso por Ochako, no recibía noticias de ella ya que la misión era realmente secreta. Había pasado días hablando con sus otros compañeros, con Melissa que se encontraba en la misma circunstancia que él, siendo Ground Zero otro de los héroes llamados para aquella misión.

Izuku había estado en su agencia cuando recibió la llamada que alivió su corazón luego de semanas. FatGum, le llamó avisándole que su misión había sido un éxito y que Uravity se encontraba bien. Había salido con heridas menores a diferencia de Kacchan que se había roto un brazo.

Izuku casi lloró de alivio. Como héroes se enfrentaban a diario al peligro, y el saber que su esposa se encontraba bien, que había regresado viva, era el paraíso para él.

—¡ _Ahí están!_ —gritó Yuna en inglés levantándose y saltando en el sofá, pequeñas explosiones surgieron de sus manos provocando que Tenma escupiera un poco de fuego a su lado con diversión. Izuku notaba que la niña era realmente hiperactiva, era muy linda pero también notaba pequeños atisbos de la personalidad explosiva de Kacchan.

Sin embargo, se llevaba muy bien con Tenma.

En la televisión, apareció un vídeo de la misión. No la habían televisado, pero la pelea fue grabada, mostrando la gran habilidad de los héroes que participaron.

Izuku pudo ver en el momento en que Kacchan fue lanzado al suelo y el gran bloque cayó sobre su brazo haciéndole soltar un grito. A pesar de saber que estaban vivos, Melissa se cubrió la boca con una mano y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas, mientras con la otra cubría los de su hija.

—Fue el guantelete el que le salvó el brazo —le dijo Izuku. Tenma miraba con un puchero los vídeos, Izuku ahora no estaba seguro de si era buena idea que los niños vieran aquello.

Sin embargo, pudieron ver el traje de rosa de Ochako acercarse y salvar a su compañero. Levantar la roca para que el rubio, furioso y gritando, sin importar su brazo roto, se lanzara a atacar.

Ochako se veía impresionante. A Izuku le brillaban los ojos como si no conociera a su esposa, como si fuera solo un fan más de la maravilla que era Uravity.

Izuku podría quedarse toda la noche viendo los videos, viéndola pelear, caer y volver a levantarse. Temblar de miedo al verla herida, pero aún así con actitud de defender a los inocentes.

Sintió su corazón calentarse, amaba tanto a Ochako, que no sabría que hacer si la perdía.

— _Sin duda, los protagonistas de esta batalla fueron sin duda Uravity y nuestro héroe número dos_ —anunció la presentadora—. _Tenemos imágenes de la pequeña entrevista que le hicimos a Uravity y Ground Zero mientras estaban en el hospital._

Izuku soltó una risita. La prensa nunca dejaba respirar a los héroes, usualmente cuando él salía de una pelea, enseguida le caían encima.

Colocaron las imágenes e Izuku respiró de alivio al ver la sonrisa calma en los labios de Ochako. Tenía algunos rasguños en su rostro, en donde el casco se había roto y vendas en los brazos. Sonreía tímidamente, aún le aterraba un poco las cámaras.

— _Yo… no puedo dar detalles de la misión, pero…_

— _Su pelea fue fantástica, Uravity —_ la interrumpió el periodista— _. Salvó la vida de muchas personas y héroes_ —Ochako se volvió a sonrojar, sus ojos marrones brillando.

— _Yo… —_ luego se puso firme y miró hacia la cámara, Izuku podía creer que la mirada de ella estaba conectado a él. Podía sentir como si ella lo mirara directamente— _. Para salvar es que sirvo._

Pasaron a la cama en donde Kacchan estaba acostado. Luego de unos gruñidos y gritos de que lo dejaran en paz, aceptó responder nada más una pregunta.

— _Fue impresionante como, a pesar del gran bloque que cayó en su brazo, salió nada más con una fractura. ¿A qué se debe eso?_

— _Tch… Mi guante, es todo. Tengo una gran mecánica que me hizo un guantelete resistente. Gracias a eso, mi brazo está a salvo —_ Izuku miró a Melissa que tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas. Una cosa era que su esposo la halagara en casa, otra cosa era que lo dijera tan públicamente.

Aunque Bakugo siempre estaba dispuesto a gritar las cosas que le daban orgullo.

— _¡Oi, Deku!_ —Izuku miró hacia la pantalla, Kacchan le miraba a la cámara, sabiendo que Izuku vería esa grabación— _. Sumo puntos con esto, seré el héroe número uno._

 _ **.**_

Ochako llegaba al día siguiente, así que cuando Melissa se fue con Yuna dormida, Izuku decidió limpiar el salón para llevar a Tenma, que también estaba dormido, a la cama.

Su teléfono sonó e Izuku contestó sin ver el numero, contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina a lavar los trastes.

—¿Hola?

— _Cariño…_ —Izuku sonrió. Cada vez que Ochako le decía cariño, era como si cada fibra de su ser temblara. Su voz sonaba tan bonita a través del teléfono.

—Cariño —le respondió él—. Vi las noticias, fue fantástico —Ochako soltó una risita, e Izuku podía sumergirse en su risa.

La extrañaba tanto.

Por fin al día siguiente podía tenerla en sus brazos.

 _ **.**_

Apenas la puerta se abrió, Tenma fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó el pequeño saliendo de la cocina y yendo hacia su madre. El rostro de Ochako se iluminó al cargar a su hijo. Había dejado tirada la maleta mientras hacía girar al niño pequeño en sus brazos.

Izuku, desde la puerta de la cocina los miraba con una sonrisa. Ochako besó el rostro de su hijo y luego lo bajó. Tenma, con los ojos brillantes, tomó la mano de su madre y caminó junto a ella hasta la cocina.

—Señor de la casa —saludó Ochako. Izuku no la dejó respirar, la inundó en un abrazo en donde pudo sentir por fin si aroma cerca.

Escuchó a Ochako suspirar y devolverle el abrazo recostando su cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir sus corazones volver a la normalidad.

La tranquilidad de que ella estuviese nuevamente en sus brazos no se lo quitaba nadie.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Yyyyy terminamos este Week! (O al menos lasnprincipales, todavía falta el del 27 de diciembre que es el cumpleaños de Ochako)**_

 _ **Estoy realmente feliz de haberlo hecho, ADORÉ COMO ME QUEDARON.**_

 _ **Sobre el MeliBaku, fue gracias al primer fic de este Week que comencé a SHIPPEARLOS. Simplemente me dije: Se vería bien con Bakugo ¡Y PUM!**_

 _ **HASTA LES HICE UN FIC.**_

 _ **En fin. Algo cortito pero tierno que necesitaba hacer.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho.**_

 _ **Miles de gracias por leer.**_


	9. Día extra: Entre sábanas

_**DIA EXTRA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Entre sábanas**_

Ochako prácticamente ronroneba cuando se restregaba entre las sábanas. Hacía frío afuera, y ambos tenían el día libre como para querer siquiera moverse del lugar hasta muy tarde.

Izuku acarició la espalda desnuda de su novia y Ochako volvió a soltar un ruidito mientras se acurrucaba más a él. Izuku, con una sonrisa se acomodó y comenzó a repartir suaves besos en el cuello de la castaña haciéndole cosquillas.

—A levantarse, doemilona —murmuró.

—Izukuuu… —gimió ella en su cuello logrando que el muchacho soltara una risita.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No me quiero levantar —Izuku bajó la vista y se encontró con aquellos adorables ojos marrones y un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

—Podríamos quedarnos todo el día acostados… —murmuró Izuku y Ochako sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos— Pero entonces no te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños —Ochako abrió los ojos y se levantó. Permaneció sentada en la cama, saltando en el colchón vibrante de felicidad.

Izuku siempre era creativo con sus regalos, nada costosos, así que Ochako no se molestaba porque él gastara en ella. Por eso, ella siempre se emocionaba, como una niña pequeña respecto a los obsequios que SU Izuku le daba.

Izuku soltó una risita, sus ojos verdes brillando recordándole a Ochako lo mucho que le encsntaban.

Ella acercó su mano y acarició sus mejillas.

Izuku cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la caricia. Jaló a Ochako de los brazos y la abrazó para luego tirarla a su lado en la cama.

Las sábanas cubriendolos.

—Iremos a ver las estrellas, como te gusta. Comeremos Mochi…

—Mmm… Mochi… —suspiró Ochako con una sonrisa. Se pegó al pecho de Izuku y le dio un suave beso.

—Pero por ahora acurruquemonos —murmuró el chico, envolviendolos y abrazando a Ochako como si fueran uno solo, un enredo de manos y piernas que no se sabía en donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

Ochako suspiró, llena de felicidad.

Le encantaba este cumpleaños.

* * *

 _ **Nota: ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE OCHAKOOOOOOO! Además del final definitivo de esta Week :")**_

 _ **Gracias. Miles de gracias a los que leyeron este Week, me siento tan feliz de haberlo finalizado :")**_

 _ **Spam: Escribí un One Shot IzuOcha de su primera vez teniendo relaciones, por si desean leerlo.**_

 _ **Spam 2: Escribiré un especial de navidad que no pude.**_

 _ **LES MANDO MILES DE BESOS**_


End file.
